Inordinately Obsessed
by Cesar Bedoya
Summary: El Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía está obsesionado con su misión de silenciar a Arthur. Tanto, que llega al punto en el que todos comienzan a pensar que es un poco... raro. [Magical Strike AU - usuk pero no tanto]
1. I

De repente, el punto de vista de Arthur había cambiado violentamente. Fue cuando estuvo en caída libre que se dio cuenta de que el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía lo había empujado desde la azotea. Por suerte, no era un inútil como él; Arthur sí tenía poderes.

Aun estando en el aire se las arregló para darse la vuelta y caer de pie con gracia en el suelo. Ahora estaba en algún callejón y miró hacia arriba. Allí estaba el otro con su ridículo maquillaje, agachado sobre el borde en peligro de caerse —Arthur llegó a desear que fuera así. Estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguirse bien pero juraba que se estaba riendo. Odiaba tener que pasar por todo eso con tal de conservar su estabilidad laboral, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Arthur corrió a grandes zancadas hacia afuera del callejón y vio justamente lo que esperaba ver. Un asustado japonés con las manos puestas sobre la cabeza, agachado en posición fetal en medio de un remolino de hojas y basura recogida por toda la avenida. Ese era otro de los intentos de Magical Strike para llamar la atención de las personas en cuanto a las actividades de la compañía. La gente se había detenido a ver el nuevo espectáculo pero, accidentalmente, el fotógrafo se había quedado atrapado en medio.

Arthur no dudó en hacer algo al respecto. Las actividades de Magical Strike eran en general inofensivas, pero Kiku era un caso especial. Además, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar cuando un travesti con superpoderes se encuentra muy decidido a llamar la atención. Recorrió a toda velocidad los pocos metros que los separaban y descubrió que ciertamente no era muy agradable sentir los papeles y envolturas pegándole en la cara a toda velocidad gracias al remolino artificial. Se tiró a un lado de Kiku y lo tomó por los hombros.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a gritos.

—S-sí...

—Vamos, te voy a sacar...

Justo en ese momento, el viento se detuvo. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y obtuvieron la vista más horripilante de la ropa interior de Magical Strike. Incluso eso también era de mujer.

—Si hay algo que al gobierno no le interesa... es la salud de sus ciudadanos —dijo Magical Strike, quien había decidido materializarse justo encima de donde estaban sentados de cuclillas Kiku y Arthur, como si él también estuviera sentado, pero en el aire. Había logrado su cometido de llamar la atención de los peatones y ahora iba a proseguir con otro de sus discursos comunistas —¡Ellos venden esta porquería y a nadie le importa! —añadió levantando la voz en el megáfono y levantando dramáticamente una botella de refresco que tenía el nombre de la compañía. Luego, chasqueó los dedos haciendo que se materializara un tablero con varios diagramas escritos —Contrario a lo que les quieren hacer creer cualquier político, estas cosas no están más que llenas de perjuicios —Aquí cambió su tono de voz y con una regla de madera señaló al tablero y comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa —Ahora con ustedes, los daños que implican el consumo de bebidas azucaradas.

Las fanáticas (y algunos también) comenzaron a tomar fotografías, mientras que Arthur estaba sencillamente harto de esa mierda. Era demasiado como para estar ocurriendo a las once de la mañana.

—Espera aquí —le dijo al asiático y este asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera saltar sobre él para interrumpirlo, Magical Strike reaccionó y se dejó caer al suelo. Accidentalmente, Arthur cayó también, solo que en una mala posición. Un grupo de chicas gritaron de emoción al ver que Magical Strike cayó justo frente a ellas y él reaccionó posando para las fotografías. Después de recuperarse, eso fue lo primero que el otro vio.

—Qué asco... —murmuró Arthur en voz baja y se lanzó en su contra otra vez. Sin embargo, este volvió a esquivar su ataque. Tanto el tablero como el megáfono y la regla habían desaparecido cuando cayó al suelo, pero en su lugar invocó algo más para defenderse.

—¡Cetro de la injusticia! —dijo extendiendo las manos. Entre estas se materializó una especie de cetro que más bien aprecia un bastón, y cuyos adornos se asemejaban mucho a los moños que traía su vestido.

—¿Crees que eso va a hacer algo contra...? —Bastó con que lo agitara como si fuera un bate de béisbol, produciendo la fuerza suficiente como para empujarlo por los aires hacia la acera. Era la segunda vez que le hacían lo mismo esa mañana.

—El cetro de la injusticia lamentablemente solo funciona con empleados que están bastante a gusto con que los exploten —dijo Magical Strike. Arthur no pudo ver qué expresión tenía el otro debido a que no tenía el ánimo aún para abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tenía una mirada pervertida sobre él.

—¿No querrás decir... —dijo Arthur apenas pudiendo respirar —... cetro de la justicia?

—¡No! Si fuera el cetro de la injusticia, podría patearle el culo al Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía. Lo detesto.

—Vaya, algo que tenemos en común.

—Sin embargo —Fue en ese momento cuando Arthur supo que Magical Strike estaba a punto de escabullirse otra vez —, tú solo eres otro asalariado...

Su voz fue desvaneciéndose a medida que terminaba la frase. Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había rastro de él. En cambio, al mirar a su derecha, allí estaba Kiku con las piernas temblorosas, apuntándole con la cámara.

—Bloody hell...

Kiku se le fue acercando con timidez.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pudiste sacar tus fotos?

—Eh, sí... y sí...

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—No se preocupe por mí, Sr. Kirkland. De todas formas es parte de mi trabajo —dijo Kiku mirando con preocupación a su cámara. Arthur casi podía asegurar que compartían el mismo sentimiento —¡Oh, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo! Yo lo invito.

—¿Huh? Um, no, está bien. No es necesario.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! —dijo con excesivo dramatismo acercándose aún más a Arthur —Usted siempre hace tanto por mí.

Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que Arthur pensaba que Kiku era un hombre muy extraño. Pero pensándolo bien, no le vendría mal comida gratis.

* * *

Arthur regresó a la compañía, oprimió el botón del ascensor y se quedó allí a esperar. Kiku lo había invitado a ese nuevo restaurante japonés que habían abierto. A pesar de ser tan tímido y tener la autoestima al mismo nivel que la popularidad del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía entre los empleados, parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de enseñarle acerca de su cultura a alguien más, especialmente a Arthur. Se halló a sí mismo sonriendo ante el pensamiento. Kiku podía llegar a ser muy agradable, sobretodo mientras hablaba de comida. Quizás por eso estaba particularmente de buen humor en ese momento.

—Hey —murmuró una voz detrás de él. Se quiso matar —, ¿qué tal? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—¿La una...? —respondió Arthur, aunque en realidad sonó más bien como una pregunta. Iba a revisar su teléfono pero antes de que pudiera decir la hora, el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía comenzó a regañarlo.

—La una y media. Regresaste media hora tarde.

Arthur se volvió hacia él sin saber si podría ser capaz de contener la ira hacia alguien tan importante. Estaba impecablemente vestido, sin rastros de ese horrible maquillaje y, por supuesto, estaba masticando lo que parecía ser una tapita de bolígrafo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuál es mi trabajo aquí, Alfred?

—¿Tienes idea de cuáles son las normas aquí, Arthur?

—¡Además! ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hiciste antes? ¡Me tiraste de la azotea?

—No es como si te pudieras hacer daño, de todas formas.

El ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron. Lamentablemente, le tocaba compartir con él. Era eso o usar las escaleras.

—Eso no te da el derecho de hacerme eso —continuó Arthur, dispuesto a no dejarse ganar.

—¿Acaso se te olvida quién manda aquí? —preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa.

—Ciertamente tú no.

La sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció y sus cejas se juntaron de forma leve. Entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que no le gustó eso en lo absoluto.

—Cuida el hocico —murmuró.

La sangre le hervía, pero Alfred tenía razón. Tenía que cuidar el «hocico», pues eso era lo que le ayudaba a mantener su estilo de vida, y ya estaba muy acostumbrado como para cambiarlo. Por lo tanto, en vez de responderle algo se limitó a observarlo masticando como si lo disfrutara mucho, pasando el trozo de plástico de un lado a otro en la boca con la lengua. Comenzó a sonreír de nuevo y, si no es por eso, no se da cuenta de que él también lo estaba observando. Estaba demasiado embobado mirando sus labios como para notarlo. Una vez el ascensor se detuvo, Arthur salió a toda velocidad haciendo de cuentas que el último minuto de sus vidas nunca pasó.

Afortunadamente, el resto del día pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente. Es decir, aparte de lo típico causado por el Hijo del Presidente de la compañía. Como siempre, al final del día agradecía mucho aún poder conservar su empleo, a diferencia de algunos que no duran mucho tiempo en la empresa. ¡Sería una estupidez renunciar a algo así!

—¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó Arthur al entrar al apartamento —¡Mira lo que te traje!

Entró a la habitación y vio que Peter se había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida. Arthur suspiró y la apagó, dejando la caja al lado de la cama. Probablemente al día siguiente no sería capaz de verlo por la mañana tampoco.

Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un memo y un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir. Tenía ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en el trabajo y además, si no lograba ver a Peter despierto otra vez, le dejaría la nota mañana por la mañana.

—Aquí... te... traje los... tenis... que... me... pediste...

Miró el papel comprobando que fuera legible y luego tomó cualquier libro y lo metió entre dos de las páginas. Luego recostó la cabeza sobre el escritorio mirando la portada del libro. Era El retrato de Dorian Gray, y había acumulado ya una capa de polvo. Por la posición en la que estaba no podía usar ambas manos así que lo puso sobre el escritorio y sacudió el polvo con la mano derecha. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido tiempo de leer un libro o, bueno, más bien hacer cualquier cosa por gusto y no por obligación.

De repente abrió los ojos. En un movimiento brusco miró hacia la ventana. Había estado sintiendo la mirada de alguien encima pero no había nadie. Se dio cuenta de que por poco se quedó dormido, y decidió que era una mejor idea si se levantaba y mejor se iba a la cama a dormir.

* * *

Arthur miró a su escritorio y notó algo nuevo. Era una nota que no había visto antes así que la agarró. Maldijo para sí mismo al ver la letra ininteligible de Alfred. No entendía casi nada de lo que decía, pero supuso que tendría algo que ver con reunirse en su oficina para decirle alguna estupidez. Afortunadamente, durante ese día no se presentó ningún inconveniente que involucrara a cierto personaje, por lo que pudo trabajar relativamente en paz. Eso se acabó, por supuesto, cuando al final del día tuvo que ir a esa «reunión» con Alfred. Era extraño que no pudiera verlo en seguida, pero eso era lo que (probablemente) decía en el memo.

Tocó la puerta y pensó que lo habría malinterpretado, pues no veía ninguna luz salir por debajo. Después de tocar otra vez, optó mejor por entrar por sí mismo y, de hecho, la puerta sí estaba abierta. Pero todo estaba oscuro.

—Hola, Arthur —resonó la voz de Alfred en la amplia oficina. Las luces se encendieron y este dio una vuelta en su silla giratoria de forma dramática. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco —. Al parecer, después de todo sí decidiste venir.

—«Cuida tus pasos», «cuida tu hocico» —imitó Arthur justo como él solía decirle. Pensó que esto había sido una mala idea que lo pondría en peligro, pero en cambio Alfred se rió.

—Ven aquí —dijo, dejando a Arthur confundido. Luego, entendió de que se trataría de sus trampas idiotas para tratar de deshacerse de él.

—No voy a caer en eso otra vez.

—Anda... No voy a hacerte nada —En cuanto Alfred se levantó, reveló que tenía la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo del extravagante abrigo. Arthur se puso a la defensiva, dispuesto a evadir cualquier cosa con la que lo estuviera amenazando.

—¡No! —gritó Arthur al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta, justo cuando el otro se subía al escritorio, dispuesto a saltar.

—Alf... Woah —murmuró una voz apenas audible pero que Arthur conocía muy bien también. Se giró para confirmar que se trataba del Hermano del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía, y los miraba algo confundido. Comenzó a hacer gestos que claramente se dirigían hacia Alfred, al parecer preguntándole por una explicación de manera no verbal. Alfred, en cambio sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos, absteniéndose de tratar de seguir atacando al otro.

—Es una reunión algo confidencial, Matt —se limitó a decir.

—Con la secretaria de papá... —dijo con un tono sarcástico poco característico de su personalidad tímida. Arthur estaba ofendido pero no le dio tiempo de quejarse —. ¿Qué tendrían tú y él para hablar en común? No es como si tú supieras mucho de esto o aportaras algo a la empresa.

—Matthew, aún estás de mal humor, ¿no es así? —preguntó Alfred, quien no estaba acostumbrado a la situación.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto que no! —respondió —¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir una cosa así?

—Te juro que no fue mi intención derramar el helado encima tuyo.

—¡Ah! ¿Tampoco fue tu intención la vez que incendiaste mi...? —El Hermano del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente hacia el ventanal de la oficina. Arthur que hasta ese momento había estado viendo la confusa discusión entre los dos, miró también hacia el ventanal. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Alfred, al ver su expresión, también se volteó y ahogó un grito de asombro. Magical Strike flotaba afuera del ventanal como si estuviera sentado en el aire, haciendo un inútil (y con la obvia intención de que fuera así) esfuerzo tratando de evitar que el viento le levantara la falda.

No, no era un solo Magical Strike. Eran dos, tres, cuatro... Y seguían apareciendo. De todas las personas que conocía que tenían el don de los poderes, Arthur nunca había visto una cosa así. Sus ilusiones ópticas eran perfectas para los espectáculos que le gustaba montar.

Los tres corrieron hacia la ventana, y Matthew se abrió paso por el medio. Fue en ese momento cuando Magical Strike se dejó caer al vacío, seguido de todas las demás ilusiones. Matthew logró abrir la puerta y asomarse.

—¿Qué esperas, Arthur? —gritó Alfred acobardado —¡Ve a hacer tu trabajo!

Arthur prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada. Luego, procedió a subirse al ventanal y luego a lanzarse hacia el otro lado, cayendo al vacío justo como lo hizo el otro. Aquí era cuando sus poderes sobrehumanos relucían. Incluso con el traje de oficina, logró caer graciosamente sobre el piso.

La imagen que vio desde esa perspectiva no era lo que le hubiera gustado ver en un principio. Cada uno de los clones falsos de Magical Strike corría por la calle en una forma en exceso afeminada, a tal punto de que se veía ridículo. Lo peor era que ahora debía identificar al verdadero y deshacerse de él.

Se metían por los callejones y diferentes calles, por lo que Arthur tuvo que decidir a cuál de ellos iba a seguir. Al final, hubiera dado igual por qué lado se hubiera metido pues todos acabaron reuniéndose en el parque. Cada una de las copias de Magical Strike se dedicaba a repartir panfletos a la gente que iba pasando. En medio de la confusión, debido a que ahora eran más de cincuenta, uno de estos llegó a parar a manos de Arthur. Lo miró y era una especie de invitación a un foro.

—¡Una votación a una ley que no quieren que conozcas! ¡Todo para favorecer a las grandes corporaciones! —Todos repetían la misma frase mientras entregaban los anuncios. Era una cosa sencillamente difícil de manejar.

Pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sobretodo ahora que al mirar hacia una esquina se había dado cuenta de que el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía y su hermano habían hecho acto de presencia. Este último parecía muy abrumado por la presencia de tantas copias de Magical Strike.

—¡Ya he hecho todo lo que pude! —dijo uno de ellos de repente, el que estaba justo en medio del parque, y Arthur supo que era el verdadero. Dejó caer un montón de panfletos que sobraban, haciendo que se los llevara el viento y luego formaran un remolino a su alrededor. Todos los demás desaparecieron de manera espontánea, mientras que el original hizo incluso de su escape un espectáculo, todo eso antes de que Arthur pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Por supuesto, Alfred no lo dejaría en paz.

—Perdedor —decía, al mismo tiempo que le empujaba la cabeza con el dedo índice —. Perdedor, perdedor, perdedor, perdedor...

Arthur estaba más que irritado. Ya eran más de las once, no había motivo para que estuviera afuera a esas alturas de la noche. Echó un vistazo a lo que hacía Alfred al escuchar el sonido de una envoltura. Alfred desenvolvió la piruleta y se la llevó a la boca. No sin antes sacar la lengua y darle una lamida mientras lo veía a él, por algún motivo.

—Pefdedof —dijo Alfred con el dulce metido en la boca.

—No se te entiende nada.

—No entiendo cómo papá te contrató —dijo sacándoselo —Eres un completo inútil, incluso para esto. Oh, y vaya que alardeas de tener poderes y que son mejores, pero a la hora de la verdad...

Fue entonces cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que tendría que soportar esa charla a pie todo el camino hacia la compañía, y probablemente al día siguiente también. Así que tendría que resignarse al nuevo motivo que tendría el otro para hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Bueno, más de lo que ya lo hacía.


	2. II

Arthur llegó a casa y se enteró de lo cansado que estaba cuando se tiró en el sofá. Sentía como si se le fueran a caer las piernas. Suspiró y estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero escuchó los pasos viniendo por el pasillo.

—¿Papá?

—Peter —murmuró Arthur, sin ganas.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —preguntó mientras se subía y se arrodillaba junto a él.

—Trabajo, Pete...

Lo miró juntando las cejas, pues ya había escuchado lo mismo muchas veces.

—Entonces... ¿No vamos este domingo?

Arthur lo había olvidado. Le había prometido que iban a ir juntos a la convención el domingo. Sin embargo, definitivamente prefería quedarse en casa el único día de descanso que tenía desde hace rato...

—No vamos a ir, ¿no es así?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Todavía. Pero no importa, voy a ir sin ti.

—¿Huh? —Arthur se enderezó en su puesto —¡No puedes ir tú solo!

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo saltando del sofá —¡Voy a ir con mis amigos!

—¿Con esos drogadictos? Tienen como veinte años, Peter.

—Y están conmigo más tiempo que tú. ¡Por eso ella te dejó!

—¡Pero si lo hago por ti!

—¡Pues yo no creo eso! —Peter corrió de vuelta al pasillo —Además, no tienes derecho a llamar así a mis amigos; mamá dice que tú eres un drogadicto.

Arthur abrió la boca estupefacto.

—¿T-tú mamá dijo eso? —Arthur lo siguió al ver que pretendía encerrarse en su cuarto —¡Oye, espera, abre la puerta! —Golpeó la puerta con los puños pero, conociendo a Peter, no había forma de que se saliera —Malagradecido...

Él mismo entró en su propia habitación y tiró la puerta, frustrado. Estaba desconcertado ante el comportamiento de Peter, después de todo lo que...

Arthur ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Había una cara pegada a su ventana, en el quinto piso. Era Magical Strike, que seguía fastidiando a esas alturas del partido. Aunque, en realidad no había hecho una cosa así antes.

—¿Qué dem...?

La ventana se quebró hacia dentro, produciendo un estruendo que sobresaltó a Arthur, y ahora sí que gritó, justo lo que habría hecho cualquier hombre si un travesti peludo con un vestido de encaje y lencería se le lanzara encima.

En cuestión de segundos, Magical Strike lo inmovilizó sentándose encima suyo como si fuera su jinete y le sostuvo las muñecas por encima, con su cara peligrosamente cerca.

—Hola —susurró en una voz más grave y... «sensual» de lo usual. Entre muchas comillas.

—¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, VIOLADOR DE MIERDA! —gritó Arthur en la voz más aguda que podía producir.

—No me voy a ir. Vengo a ofrecerte algo.

—¿Huh?

Magical Strike ya no estaba. Lo que sí estaban eran las cintas que ahora ataban las muñecas de Arthur a la cama.

—Préstame atención —dijo Magical Strike, ahora del otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana que ahora estaba intacta —. Deja de ser un esclavo y únete a mi causa.

Arthur bufó.

—No soy un socialista piojoso. No voy a hacer eso.

Magical Strike sonrió confundido. Luego, señaló con la regla que acababa de materializarse en su mano al tablero que acababa de materializarse a su lado. Arthur entendía los mamarrachos que estaban dibujados.

—Tú y yo podríamos trabajar juntos para denunciar a esta empresa. Por tu puesto, seguramente sabes mucho acerca de esta —Magical Strike continuaba señalando las caras de cada uno de los personajes involucrados en el plan que estaban dibujadas sobre el tablero —. Bastantes datos tengo yo, pero la gente suele creerse más las cosas si hay una «figura de autoridad» o «un experto» a cargo de brindar las pruebas. Así, nuestra lucha por regular la industria de las bebidas azucaradas será más fuerte y ruidosa que nunca.

Arthur lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Una estupidez de hippie.

—Ja, ni creas que voy a sacrificar mi estabilidad laboral por tu paranoia. Quién sabe qué propósitos escondidos tendrás o como te beneficiarás tú de esto... —Arthur creyó que ahora había sonado muy listo —Y, por cierto, la azúcar no es mala.

Magical Strike se quedó inmóvil en su misma pose femenina exagerada, solo que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Tenía una cara totalmente sería, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tu estabilidad laboral, dices? —respondió desconcertado —Por estabilidad laboral te refieres a trabajar duro para otro, ¿no es así?

Arthur sonrió, sabiendo que era muy capaz de rebatir ese argumento falaz que tantas veces había escuchado.

—Yo trabajo para mí, y gano muy bien por mi trabajo.

—Nada comparado a lo que recibe el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía, que ni siquiera hace algo.

Arthur ya estaba irritado. Tenía sueño y se quería ir a dormir.

—¡Un vago como tú no lo entendería! —continuó —Uno tiene que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quiere, otro no se lo va a dar. Mira lo que he conseguido, lo que tiene Peter...

—Sí, con quien pasas mucho tiempo de calidad... Entre las doce y las siete de la mañana.

—¡Pues eso es lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir todo lo que necesita! ¡No soy de cartón, soy un hombre fuerte que puede hacerlo para darle lo mejor a su familia!

Magical Strike se acercó otra vez con una sonrisa (gentil esta vez) y se agachó a su lado.

—Yo sé que lo eres, Arthur. Es por eso que no te mereces ser una víctima más de las grandes compañías.

—Qué... demonios.

Arthur vio como Magical Strike se echó para atrás al mismo tiempo que el piso de su propia habitación comenzó a brillar, con el travesti en el centro.

—No sólo haríamos notar el gran daño que le hace esta industria a la población, pero también los tratos a sus propios empleados —Magical Strike comenzó a hundirse lentamente en el suelo, desapareciendo por el portal —. Arthur... Tú y yo podríamos llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

Finalmente, el proceso se completó, y el piso de su habitación dejó de brillar.

—¿Pero qué carajo?

Sus pestañas al fin pudieron despegarse después de tanto esfuerzo, con el despertador sonando desde hace diez minutos. Lo primero que notó fue que cualquier señal de lo que hubiera pasado anoche, había desaparecido. No ataduras, no ventana rota, Peter era indiferente y no mostraba signos de haber percibido nada... Eventualmente, Arthur concluyó que se trató de un sueño.

Lo último que Arthur hubiera deseado era, en primer lugar, volver a encontrarse con Magical Strike, y en segundo lugar, toparse con Alfred. Por suerte, a lo largo del trayecto hacia la puerta de su oficina no tuvo ningún desafortunado incidente.

—Bueno, hoy tal vez sea un día... Ah, mierda.

Por poco salió corriendo una vez la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para revelar a Alfred sentado en el escritorio, devorando una paleta. Sin embargo, no podía escapar de sus problemas así nada más. Por mucho que quisiera.

—Arthur —dijo, pero se detuvo para darle una lamida a la paleta por la parte de abajo para evitar que se derritiera.

Arthur no le hizo caso y tomó asiento violentamente.

—Arthur —volvió a decir, haciendo que este se volteara y viera la sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

Por supuesto, Alfred comenzó a tocarle la sien con un bolígrafo retráctil.

—¿Alguna vez... —dijo, y se detuvo para no descuidar el helado, sin parar de hundir el botón del bolígrafo con su cara —te han dicho lo inútil que eres?

Arthur se llevó las manos a la frente. Estaba harto del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía y de sus abusos. Se giró dispuesto a darle todo un discurso acerca de por qué era un pedazo de mierda, pero en cambio fijó la mirada en la forma obscena en la que comía la paleta. Como ahora tenía la mirada fija en un punto en el espacio, ni se enteró de que ahora le pegaba con el bolígrafo en la frente ni de que lo estaban viendo; estaba muy distraído pasándole la lengua de arriba a abajo, no ayudaba mucho que fuese de vainilla, y luego se la metía entera a la boca. Hasta el fondo. Con extrema lentitud, como que lo disfrutaba mucho.

El teléfono sonó y Arthur apenas logró apresurarse a quitarle la mirada de encima antes de que lo notara.

—¿Hola? —Al otro lado de la línea su jefe le dictó una orden atropelladamente; contactar a la azucarera que mencionaba lo más rápido posible.

Arthur no pudo sino recordar a Magical Strike por eso cuando era lo último que quería.

—Bien, Alfred —dijo Arthur levantándose bruscamente —. Por favor, lárgate. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer —Comenzó a empujarlo camino hacia la puerta con el otro tratando de frenarse pero antes de que pudiera llegar la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Arthur! —gritó Matthew quien acababa de entrar —¡¿Huh?!

—¿Por qué el escándalo? —preguntó Alfred. A pesar de que la atención del otro se vio desviada momentáneamente al haber entrado ahí, volvió a lo que iba anunciar desde un inicio.

—¡Es Magical Strike! ¡Y no sabes lo que trata de hacer! —Y no dijo nada más.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de sacar los juguetes? —comentó Alfred con entusiasmo.

—Por Dios, no, Alfred. No queremos otra demanda por daños —respondió, y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Arthur lo siguió, porque ese era su trabajo, mientras que Alfred se asomó por la ventana. Aunque lamentablemente no tenía muy buena vista de lo que estaba, abrió la boca con indignación al ver las intenciones del otro.

Lo primero que Arthur vio al salir fue el proyector que estaba al frente, al otro lado de la calle, suspendido en el aire de una forma perturbadora. Luego, cuando se alejó y miró hacia arriba en el mismo edificio, vio la enorme tela que estaba sobre la pared, y justo en ese momento, comenzó reproducirse el vídeo.

Comenzó con lo que parecían imágenes recopiladas de distintos comerciales que promocionaban refrescos, dulces, entre otras cosas. Estaba muy concentrado, cuando con un jumpscare la imagen cambio abruptamente hacia un paciente postrado en una cama de hospital, con cada imagen que le seguía más horrible que la anterior.

—El consumo de bebidas azucaradas ha aumentado considerablemente desde los años 70 del siglo pasado. Según datos de la Universidad de... —Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz pregrabada de Magical Strike en el vídeo. Se trataba de él «exponiendo» los supuestos «peligros» de los «secretos» de la compañía, lavándole el cerebro a los espectadores. Los cuales no eran pocos, por cierto. Con semejante espectáculo, había logrado llamar la atención de todos los que iban transitando.

—¡Vamos, Arthur! —Un empujón lo mandó hacia la carretera —¿Qué esperas? ¡Haz algo!

Arthur lo miró con tanto odio como era posible, y luego se concentró en su tarea. Buscó con la mirada a su objetivo y lo divisó junto al proyector, de pie al lado como si estuviera en el suelo y no suspendido en el aire. Tomó tanto impulso como pudo y saltó, dispuesto a bajarlo ahí jalándolo del cabello, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo, desapareció.

Volvió a caer en el piso y por suerte todo el asunto había desviado la atención de los transeúntes de las tonterías que aparecían en la pantalla. Miró hacia todos lados otra vez y ahora lo divisó en la azotea del edificio. Justo como aquel día, Arthur trepó las paredes lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar Magical Strike había emprendido la carrera. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, tal vez saltar hacia la otra azotea, pero lo que era seguro era que probablemente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir haciendo sus trucos de magia. Estuvo a punto de ir detrás de él cuando algo lo sacó de órbita. Una patada en la parte baja de la espalda, justo en los riñones.

Escuchó una risa familiar antes de caer en el piso. Era Alfred otra vez.

—¡Mira, dejaste escapar a Magical Strike otra vez! —dijo en un tono de voz demasiado alto, totalmente insoportable —¡Me pregunto qué dirá papá al respecto! ¿Será que no tendrás oportunidad de seguir aquí después de todo?

Arthur se retorcía de dolor en el suelo; fue un muy mal golpe. No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces en las que Alfred había abusado de él de esta y más formas mientras este se reía, sin contar los abusos que había hecho la misma compañía. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? Ah, por supuesto. Siempre había sido su responsabilidad como el hombre de la casa matarse trabajando por proveer a su familia. O bueno, lo que quedaba de su familia...

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¡Levántate! —decía Alfred aún riendo. Sin embargo, en un punto dejó de parecerle tan gracioso —¿Arthur? ¿Qué tie...?

Arthur tomó impulso y se levantó lo suficiente como para agarrarlo del brazo y tumbarlo. No perdió el tiempo para ponerse sobre él y ponerle las manos en el cuello, dispuesto a matarlo de ser posible. Hace mucho que quería hacer eso.

—¿Qué... haces? —Alfred a duras penas podía hablar —¡Suéltame!

—¡Estoy harto de ti, maldito malcriado!

Pero sus poderes no funcionaban a ese nivel. Estaba demasiado cerca; no era rival para la fuerza bruta de Alfred. Este lo pateó en el vientre sin que se lo esperara, haciendo que aflojara su agarre. Alfred intentó derribarlo ahora a él, pero se quedó como una estatua cuando recibió una trompada del otro. Arthur tampoco se lo creía.

Por supuesto, intentó devolvérsela, y así fue como terminaron peleándose y forcejeando en la azotea de un edificio. Alfred ganó control sobre él pero logró zafarse levantándose. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más tirandosele encima, pero al final Arthur logró hacerle perder el equilibrio y cayeron. Demasiado cerca del borde.

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Kirkland! —gritó Alfred salpicándole la cara con saliva y gotitas de sangre.

—¡Para lo que me importa! —gritó Arthur de vuelta y lo escupió directamente. Alfred enloqueció.

Con un movimientos brusco, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra el cemento, poniéndose él arriba está vez.

—¡¿Vas a tirarme de nuevo?!

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Alfred comenzó a empujarlo de apoco, pues casi la mitad de su cuerpo literalmente colgaba hacia el vacío. Arthur entró en pánico. Pensó que iba a caer de cabeza, algo mucho más difícil de evitar, fue así como decidió que si iba a caer esta vez se lo llevaría con él.

—¡Muérete! —dijo Arthur, y el otro aflojó el agarre de su camisa con una mirada desconcertada. Arthur aprovechó su guardia baja y usó su rodilla para empujarlo por encima. Por un momento creyó que también se iba a caer pero logró sostenerse a tiempo.

Fue cuando se quitó el peso de encima que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de tirar al Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía desde la azotea. El Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía no tenía poderes.

Arthur se quedó quieto por unos momentos, y luego se volteó y miró hacia abajo en pánico. Sin embargo, el pánico se transformó en confusión cuando no vio nada.

—¡Pero qué has hecho! —Magical Strike habló desde atrás haciendo que se sobresaltara. Con todo eso, ya Arthur se había olvidado de él.

—¡No! ¡Ahora tú!

—No te preocupes por él —dijo de repente mientras se metía el cabello por detrás de las orejas —. Me aseguré de que estuviera bien. Yo sé que a pesar de todo no querrías que se hiciera daño —añadió levantando las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

—Qué mierda —dijo Arthur queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

—¿Entonces? ¿Lo consideraste?

Arthur se quedó en silencio. Realmente ya no importaba, pues ya había perdido su trabajo.

—¿Te vas a unir a mi campaña de desprestigio o no?

—Sí, sí, como sea. Al fin y al cabo ya...

—¡Bravo! —gritó Magical Strike repentinamente y luego se le tiró encima, tomando al otro desprevenido —¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Tenemos que organizarnos.

Arthur solo quería ir a casa a dormir pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Magical Strike chasqueó los dedos y todo el panorama a su alrededor se desvaneció de a poco. Al fin y al cabo, esto podría servirle. A la compañía no le haría mucha gracia que la gente le diera la espalda y vaya que querría que eso pasara.

—Siéntate —dijo su anfitrión, y un pequeño empujón fue suficiente para hacerlo caer en un sillón.

Magical Strike se peinó el cabello con las manos y suspiró profundamente, para luego dejarse caer sobre el otro sillón que estaba al otro lado. Se desató los lazos de las zapatillas al mismo tiempo que Arthur hacia una mueca de asco ante el contraste entre algo tan delicado y las piernas peludas del otro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Arthur sin apartar la vista.

—Nada, es solo que... Es más agotador transportar a otra persona.

Magical Strike se reclinó finalmente sobre un lado del sillón, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Arthur quiso preguntarle qué demonios hacían ahí y de que iba a hablarle, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo. Decirle «Magical Strike» era raro.

—Uh, um... —Arthur comenzó a balbucear, y sorprendentemente el otro captó el mensaje.

—Ah, puedes llamarme Francis. Es mi identidad civil.

«¿Identidad civil?» pensó Arthur pero decidió ignorar esa estupidez. En cambio, se enfocó en el lugar en el que estaba. Era muy pequeño y las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas todas con cortinas, y la iluminación provenía de una lámpara que a duras penas iluminaba hasta donde estaban ellos. Esta estaba sobre un escritorio tan organizado como solía estar el de Arthur, y no había mucho encima de este. De hecho, no había mucho más que eso en su rango de visión. Le hubiera gustado saber que más había en el resto de la sala.

—Tú serás perfecto para esto, Arthur —dijo Magical Strike volviendo a sorprender al aludido.

—¿Huh?

—Como dije antes, no hay nada mejor que una figura como tú para hacer entender a la gente.

—¿Los tomas como estúpidos?

—¡No! Mira, es que... —Magical Strike se levantó y vaciló un momento —Bah, mira, es una cuestión psicológica. No van a escuchar si no ven a alguien como tú.

—Ajá.

—¡Mira! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer...


	3. III

Arthur abrió la puerta deseando morir. Peter salió de su habitación con una mirada desconcertada.

—Un día en el que regresaste temprano de tu trabajo —dijo con amargura.

—Eso es quizás porque ya no tengo trabajo —respondió Arthur con la misma amargura mientras se tiraba en el sofá. Peter abrió la boca y frunció el ceño, totalmente sorprendido. Por un momento pareció a punto de decir algo pero en seguida se arrepintió.

Eso era lo último que recordaba. Al despertar en la mañana aún seguía en el sofá. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar casi de cabeza llegando al suelo, se sentía mucho mejor esa mañana en particular. Por otro lado, sintió que la cantidad de sueño que había tenido era sospechosa.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando vio lo tarde que era —Ah, no, espera...

—¿Papá? —Arthur escuchó la voz de su hijo y se volteó hacia él —¿Te quedaste ahí toda la noche?

Estaba frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Precisamente ese día estaba libre de clases.

—Vas a hacer algo hoy, ¿no es así?

—Oh, no... —se apresuró a negar. No quería perder más tiempo ahora que tenía la oportunidad —Bueno, más bien, sí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Peter lo miró extrañado, pues la última vez que habían salido juntos su madre aún estaba con ellos.

—Um... ¿Ok?

—¡Bien! Entonces apresúrate —Fue empujándolo hasta su habitación de nuevo —. Arréglate rápido que nos vamos.

Hace mucho tiempo que Peter y Arthur no iban caminando juntos de esa forma. Arthur caminaba al lado externo de la acera para evitar que el otro estuviera expuesto al tráfico. Llevaba una bolsa de compras en cada mano y tan sólo miraba hacia adelante con los lentes de sol puestos, lo cual hacía que para Peter fuera imposible descifrar en que estaba pensando. Estaba actuando algo raro, por primera vez hacían lo que Peter quería.

—Papá... —dijo el chico para tratar de llamar su atención —ya es mediodía. Tengo hambre.

Arthur no le respondió directamente. En su lugar, miró hacia todos lados como orientándose. Luego apuntó con la cabeza hacia el establecimiento que estaba en frente; era el restaurante japonés al que Kiku lo había llevado aquella vez. A Peter le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, así que por supuesto estaba muy... desconcertado aún. Todavía no se creía que estuviera pasando tiempo de calidad con él.

—Papá, ¿cómo dijiste que se... llama esto? —dijo con la boca llena. Arthur recordaba a Kiku hablándole con entusiasmo acerca de lo cercano a los originales que eran los platos de este restaurante y por qué motivos ese era su favorito, así que no podría olvidar su nombre.

—Kare-katsu... ¿Te gusta?

Al final, Peter aceptó que sí estaba pasando de verdad. Puede que fuera un poco raro pero eso no importaba, y le entusiasmaba que incluso le preguntara su opinión sobre algo. La cosa es que no alcanzó a dar su opinión. La ventana que estaba más lejos estalló en pedazos, literalmente. Arthur se sobresaltó y trató de cubrir a Peter sin éxito, aunque por suerte no alcanzó a hacer ningún daño. Cuando volvió a mirar, algo había entrado por esa ventana. Arthur se acercó y al principio no entendía que era esa cosa. Tenía la forma de una especie de gancho metálico, solo que era prácticamente de su tamaño. Repentinamente el gancho se movió. Arthur dio un salto hacia atrás pero luego se le ocurrió la no muy brillante idea de salir. Casi le da un ataque.

Esa había sido una de las patas. Al principio creyó que sería algún tipo de robot con un aspecto excéntrico sacado directamente de las historietas de Peter, hasta que vio sobre la cabina al Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía sonriéndole con el palito de una piruleta colgándole de los labios. Con que a eso se refería con sus «juguetes».

—¡Arthur! —lo llamó —Dime, ¿qué te parece?

—Alfred, ¿a quién tratas de matar? —dijo Arthur lo más estoico posible.

—A ti —respondió borrando abruptamente cualquier rasgo de jovialidad en su rostro. Arthur sintió escalofríos que nunca habría relacionado con alguien como él.

Una de las patas de la máquina se levantó en el aire, y ocurrió justo en el momento en el que Peter se asomaba a la puerta.

—¡No! —gritó este último con el pánico en el rostro.

—¡No salgas! —gritó Arthur antes de reaccionar dando un salto lejos de ahí. Justo a tiempo antes de que impactara en el suelo donde él estuvo antes.

Un salto más y Arthur había tomado suficiente impulso como para terminar en el techo. Por la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Alfred pudo adivinar que eso no era lo único que su juguete podía hacer. Antes de que no pudiera contarlo, saltó una vez más desde el techo. La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció cuando el otro cayó sobre su cabina descubierta.

—Eres muy imprudente, Alfred —dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él —. Esto te pasa por no cerrar las ventanillas.

A Alfred se le cayó de la boca abierta el palito que había estado masticando. Arthur trató de evitar que llegara siquiera a reaccionar, arrojándose dentro de la cabina. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a forcejear. En un movimiento brusco logró estirar la mano; antes de que Arthur pudiera ver que hizo, la máquina se inclinó abruptamente hacia adelante, no sólo haciendo que se golpearan en la frente sino también haciendo que Arthur cayera de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Tú no vas a arruinarlo todo! —gritó Alfred sobándose la frente —¡Vamos a ponerle fin a esto!

En ese momento, Arthur asumió que iba a morir. Miró hacia arriba y no supo si sentir alivio o decepción al ver a Magical Strike sobre la parte de atrás de la cabina. Hacía unos segundos no estaba ahí, y había decidido aparecer justo en ese momento. Antes de que Alfred pudiera hacer algo, Magical Strike tocó el metal de forma... rara, con la mano en una posición poco natural, y luego saltó dando una voltereta en el aire, aterrizando justo al lado de Arthur, quien miraba anonadado.

—Eso fue conveniente —comentó en un tono ácido, a lo que Magical Strike se limitó a mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo y sonreírle.

Ese eso que había hecho tuvo algún efecto en la máquina, haciendo que se enderezara y se empezara a mover sin que Alfred hiciera nada, retrocediendo fuera de control. Literalmente, parecía que retrocedía sobre sus pasos. Al principio, Arthur casi se echó a reír por la cara aterrorizada de Alfred. Casi, porque no se sentía muy divertido en ese momento. Luego, en verdad no puto aguantar la risa al ver lo ridículos que se veían sus movimientos.

Francis lo miró directamente ahora.

—Eso no era lo que estaba en el plan —señaló Arthur, al fin levantándose del suelo aún con una sonrisa en la cara, que se desvaneció de a poco ante el último pensamiento que se le cruzó —. ¿Acaso me siguió?

—Sí, eso parece —Francis se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto pensativo —. Creo que... quiere eliminarte por algún motivo.

—Es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Francis se volteó abruptamente y así mismo hizo Arthur después. Peter estaba atrás con la mano estirada, habiéndole llamado la atención jalándole el vestido.

—¡Ah, Hola! —saludó Francis —¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herido o algo?

—¿Magical... Strike? —atinó a decir Peter. Francis afirmó con la cabeza muy contento con todo el asunto —¡Y tan cerca! ¡Salvaste a papá! ¿Cómo haces con tus...? —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase para dirigirse al otro —Papá, ven, ¡tómanos una foto!

Francis miró al otro extrañado después de que Peter lo señalara como su papá.

—Huh, es tu hijo —comentó Francis. Arthur en realidad había estado esperando algo de asombro por parte de Peter. En cambio, estaba siendo opacado por Magical Strike —Bien, bien, pero no ahora, ve con los demás... —murmuró Francis señalando al grupo de personas que se iban probablemente aterrorizadas, pero lo suficientemente atónitas como para irse caminando en vez de correr —Esto no va a ser bueno.

Arthur lo miró preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Va a regresar —No había terminado la frase, cuando un montón de gente salió disparada de la misma curva por la que se había metido la máquina de Alfred. Fue entonces cuando quienes estaban de este lado sí decidieron correr, y Francis empujó a Peter en su dirección. Junto con Arthur, corrieron después en la otra dirección, justo cuando Alfred se mostraba de nuevo con su robot.

Corrieron hacia el parque de la Avenida, y por primera vez, jadeando, Arthur se preguntó por qué no simplemente escapaban con sus poderes. Bastó echar una mirada hacia atrás y notar que Francis no sólo se veía muy cansado, sino que además se estaba quedando atrás. Sus poderes tenían un límite, y no entendía por qué tocaron ese límite justo en ese momento. Ah y, por supuesto, con ese vistazo hacia atrás Arthur vio lo que Alfred pudo haberle hecho mientras lo tenía a su merced; dos brazos mecánicos salían y lo ayudaban a moverse mucho más rápido. Sería inútil tratar de escapar corriendo.

—¡Francis, ven! —Arthur le extendió la mano y una vez la tomó lo jaló hacia sí mismo con la intención inicial de que no se quedara atrás. En cambio, hizo que se agachara y quedaron fuera del alcance del robot de Alfred, cuyo brazo mecánico paso a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas, clavándose en el concreto justo en el lugar en el que habrían estado si hubieran seguido avanzando.

—¡No tiene sentido hacer esto si después tendrás que pagar los daños públicos! —gritó Arthur desde abajo, a lo cual, la máquina se puso en movimiento otra vez y, a lo cual, por supuesto, Arthur volvió a correr en la dirección contraria a la que tenían originalmente sin dejar atrás a Francis, pasando por debajo.

Se detuvieron apenas vieron que se habían quedado encerrados por ese lado. Arthur miró hacia arriba y vio que no era muy diferente a la carrocería de un automóvil, excepto por esos cuadros que se repetían en un patrón de zigzag.

—¿Qué es eso...? ¡Ah! —El compartimiento se abrió y súbitamente los atacó otro de los brazos mecánicos, solo que este era más delgado. Ambos se echaron hacia atrás con espanto, alcanzando a rozar el vestido de Magical Strike.

—Son como... ¡Tentáculos! —dijo Francis con una risita. Arthur no entendía.

—¡Claro, porque los pulpos son morados! Ha ha ha ha ha ha —resonó a través de los altavoces. Arthur se llevó las manos a la frente.

—Qué estúpido... —murmuró —Además, ¡¿cómo demonios puede oírnos hasta allá?! ¡¿Tiene micrófonos?!

Otro de los «tentáculos» apareció por el otro lado y se hizo claro que debían salir de ahí. Por un momento iban a correr en direcciones contrarias hasta que Arthur lo jaló hacia atrás y esquivaron todos los nuevos obstáculos, burlando a Alfred y saliendo por detrás.

Mientras Alfred estaba ocupado buscando sus objetivos desde su probablemente incómoda cabina, Arthur tomó tanto impulso como cuando trepaba un edificio para dar un salto en el aire. Logró conseguir el ángulo perfecto para patearlo por detrás y hacerle perder un poco el equilibrio, pero lo hizo en una mala posición haciendo que su pierna se doblara en la peor forma posible.

—¡Ay! —gritó al tocar el suelo —¡Francis, haz algo!

—¡Cálmate! —respondió. Tenía las coletas deshechas y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo —¡Esto de la lucha física no es lo mío, ¿de acuerdo?!

Inmediatamente después de eso miró hacia arriba como si por fin las últimas dos neuronas que le quedaban hubieran hecho conexión. Corrió hacia el centro del parque de la Avenida y por un momento Arthur deseó que no lo enfocara para que pudiera hacer lo que sea que tuviera en mente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaría a menos que Arthur lo hiciera, porque era quien Alfred buscaba, así que él también corrió siguiendo a Francis, no sin dificultad. Pronto se dio cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones de Francis; en este parque había una enorme fuente en medio. Ya se habían dado cuenta de lo torpe que era el robot de Alfred por lo que sería muy fácil enredarlo allí.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Francis metiéndose dentro de la fuente, chapoteando y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban sentados en los muros —¡Circulen, circulen!

Ver a un hombre peludo con vestido chapoteando dentro de la fuente avisando de algún peligro por supuesto te alarma, pero por motivos distintos. Fue por eso que solo se espantaron cuando vieron a la enorme máquina acercarse con Arthur delante. Por un momento este último se preocupó. Esa fuente nunca estaba llena o funcionando, pero habían escogido ese día para hacerlo. Luego recordó que probablemente no ocurriría nada, ya que a los autos no les ocurría nada cuando caían al agua. Además, no debería importarle en primer lugar.

En efecto, el robot debía tener problemas para detenerse a tiempo, pues segundos antes de llegar Arthur pudo ver a Alfred dándole golpes al vidrio de la cabina, la cual ahora estaba cerrada, con sus gritos ahogados de fondo. Una de las patas se tropezó con el muro y aunque logró recuperar el equilibrio por un segundo, finalmente cayó en el agua con gran estruendo, colapsando sus partes sobre sí mismo. Luego, los destellos lo cegaron. Arthur vio con horror como el agua chapoteaba y olía a quemado. La gente alrededor comenzó a alejarse por instinto.

—No es así como funcionan estas cosas, ¿o sí? —murmuró Arthur para sí mismo.

Francis se acercó por detrás y Arthur solo se dio cuenta cuando el primero lo tocó en el hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Oye —dijo sin notarlo —, lo mataste.

—¡¿Yo?!

Entonces la gente alrededor empezó a reaccionar y los murmullos se transformaron en comentarios en voz alta.

—¿No es el que se la pasaba peleando en los tejados con Magical Strike?

—¡Pero si ahora no parecen peleados!

—No, no. Mira, ahora estaban aliados.

—Esa cosa enemiga parece de Jones S.A.

—¡Pero él trabajaba allí! ¡Y ahora está en contra de ellos y del lado de Magical Strike!

—Si uno de los miembros de la compañía que Magical Strike estaba en contra se ha retirado y ha cambiado de opinión y ahora va a hablar en contra de esta, ¡debe significar que automáticamente Magical Strike tiene razón!

—Peter, ¿no es ese tu papá? ¡Eso fue increíble!

Francis tan solo sonreía ante la reacción de los transeúntes.

—¡Eso es, Artie! —dijo tomándole las manos.

—¿Artie?

—¡Hemos logrado llamar la atención del público apelando a la figura de autoridad! ¡Al fin van a escucharnos y aprender acerca de la porquería que se están tragando! —añadió, y luego lo abrazó. Fue entonces cuando Arthur comprendió que él era el único al que le importaba el hecho de que hubiera una persona atrapada allí dentro.

Y también que probablemente se veía muy gay en esos momentos.


	4. IV

N/A: Se que nadie lee este fic pero igual quiero decir que si alguien lo lee, no se sorprendan si ven puras idioteces. Es un poco tarde para decir esto pero originalmente está en Wattpad y nunca me lo tomé en serio.

* * *

Los servicios de emergencia eran pésimos en esa ciudad. Fue cuando gran parte de la gente se había ido y la conmoción había pasado cuando los bomberos se dignaron a retirar el pedazo de metal gigante que estaba en la fuente y prácticamente la había destruido.

La grúa estaba a punto de hacer su trabajo cuando alguien escuchó una voz dentro de la cabina.

—¡Oigan, esperen! —exclamó uno de ellos —¿No lo escucharon?

—Yo no oí nada.

—¡Tú cállate, Oliver! Anda, voy a revisar.

El chico entró a la fuente y antes de poder acercarse a la cabina, una escotilla de la parte de atrás se abrió de golpe. Nadie lo había visto ni pensaron que saldría de esa forma por lo que el chico especialmente se echó hacia atrás del susto.

—¡Agh, me ahogo! —gritó el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía —¡Tres horas tratando de abrir esta mierda!

Alfred miró hacia todos lados con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de sonar desafiante ante los demás, pero se podía ver el leve sonrojo que tenía en la cara.

—¿Y ustedes que me ven?

—¿Al? —preguntó el bombero. Alfred se apartó el flequillo con un soplido como respuesta.

—¡Oye! ¡Si vas a hacer lo que te da la gana, pues paga los daños a la ciudad! —dijo un transeúnte.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea... —dijo Alfred apartando las palabras con la mano mientras salía de la cabina —¡Ah! Y espero que esto no aparezca en las noticias —añadió guiñándole el ojo a la reportera, a lo que está hizo cara de asco.

—¿A dónde vas, Alfred? —preguntó otro de los bomberos.

—¡Tengo asuntos pendientes! —respondió Alfred desenvolviendo una chupeta —Ah, está seca —Y continuó caminando por la calle sintiéndose intocable.

Mientras tanto, Peter y Arthur entraban al apartamento.

—Y entonces Sebastián también dijo lo mismo —decía Peter para finalizar la historia —. Papá, ¡ellos creen que eres genial!

—Oh, ¿entonces es así?

—¡Sí, yo tampoco sabía que podías hacer eso! ¡Lo que yo daría por ser como tú!

Hasta ese momento, Peter solo había hablado de lo increíble que les había parecido a sus amigos, pero era la primera vez que su hijo le hacía un cumplido genuino, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿De verdad? Bueno... aún te queda mucho tiempo para descubrir si tienes poderes.

Apenas Arthur se tiró en el sofá, Peter se tumbó a su lado también recostándose.

—¿Verdad que sí...? —murmuró, y Arthur vio que sus ojos estaban cerrándose.

—Sí... —contestó por inercia —Oye, Peter —dijo volviendo hacia él otra vez, pero este ya se había dormido.

Arthur pensó en cargarlo hasta la cama pero pesaba demasiado, y definitivamente prefería evitar la fatiga. Fue por eso que en cambio optó por irse él a su habitación y no molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí. Suspiró e inmediatamente después de cerrar y abrir los ojos la ventana estalló, y esta vez pareció muy real. Nunca antes había pegado un grito tan agudo.

—¡Ahora te tengo! —exclamó Alfred quien acababa de entrar por la maldita ventana, con una sonrisa amplia sin hacerle falta el palito de la chupeta colgándole a un lado. Se levantó del suelo y se lanzó directamente sobre Arthur, quien solo seguía gritando y balbuceando sin sentido. Podía oír a Peter tocando la puerta con desespero —¡Te tengo entre mis manos!

—¡Quítame tus manos de encima! —articuló por fin Arthur —¿Cómo saliste de ahí y llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? ¡¿Cómo diablos lograste llegar hasta acá arriba?! ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

—¡Pues porque mis ansias desesperadas por complacer a mis padres son lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper las barreras de mi limitado coeficiente intelectual!

—¿Eh?

—Es mi deber eliminarte, Arthur... —dijo tomando sus mejillas con una mano, estrujándome la cara —¡Es mi deber eliminar a una amenaza al negocio!

Bien, eso estaba mal. Iban a matarlo para hacerlo callar. Maravilloso. Pero bueno, era de esperarse.

—Anda, ¿por qué te pusiste así de pálido? —dijo antes de sacarse la piruleta de la boca y luego lamerla de la forma más obscena que Arthur había visto —Por cierto, ¿por qué tus poderes nunca funcionan cuando estás en esta posición frente a mí? ¡Ah! Debe ser eso. Debo ser tu kriptonita o algo.

Por muy imbécil que sonara eso, en parte tenía razón. Los poderes de Arthur se volvían inútiles ante el contacto físico con otra persona. Intentó zafarse pero el otro era mucho más fuerte. Alfred lo obligó a ponerse contra la pared y lo tomó de las manos con la aparente intención de atarlo o algo, y fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Peter y a la otra persona que había entrado con él. Arthur lo reconoció como el vecino del apartamento de al lado y por un momento se preguntó qué hacía ahí, pero luego aprovechó la confusión durante la cual Alfred había bajado la guardia. Se soltó y durante el rato en el que no hubo contacto físico entre los dos, Alfred no vio venir aquella patada en el estómago.

—Bien, Alfred —dijo Arthur con seriedad —, ya es hora de que... ¡OH, DIOS MÍO, BASCH!

Arthur comenzó a temblar al ver a su vecino apuntándole a Alfred en la frente con una escopeta. Alfred estaba paralizado.

—Por favor, no dispares dentro de mi casa... —decía Arthur —¡No mates a un hombre dentro de mi casa!

—¿Uh? No seas. Intentó ma... —dijo su vecino apartándose un momento, siendo interrumpido por el ruido de Alfred tratando de escapar —¡Oye, de aquí no te vas!

Ambos intentaron alcanzarlo pero se les escapó de las manos. Al asomarse por la ventana, no había ni rastro de él.

—¿Pero qué...? No puedes hacer eso. Esto no es una película —dijo su vecino hablándole a la nada y luego se dirigió hacia Arthur mientras esté trataba de devolver a la vida a su hijo paralizado por lo que acababa de pasar —Oye, Kirkland. Tú sí que atraes cosas raras.

—¡Oh, vaya! Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta.

* * *

Aún seguía pensando en esa frase al día siguiente, sobretodo mientras se hallaba sobre una plataforma a las siete de la mañana al lado de un travesti a punto de hacer la presentación.

—No puedo creer que me esté uniendo a este circo —murmuró Arthur y luego suspiró. De repente, una ritmo con tambores comenzó a sonar. Arthur miró hacia todos lados esperando ver algo pero no, la música a la cual se le había unido ahora el ritmo alegre de una guitarra eléctrica y una flauta parecía salir de la nada.

—Qué carajo es eso —preguntó con auténtico desconcierto.

Francis se giró sobre sus talones y su rostro se iluminó ante la pregunta.

—¡Es mi leitmotif! —respondió. Arthur arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto —Es hora de llamar la atención del público —añadió guiñando un ojo.

Los peatones, por su parte, ya estaban curiosos por la música, acercándose con el sonido como guía. Fue entonces cuando Magical Strike hizo su entrada dramática, pausando la música y haciendo que todos voltearan las miradas.

—Es hora de que despierten y sean conscientes del peligro en el que están —dijo aún fuera de la vista del público, en un tono más serio del necesario. Luego, saltó hacia el escenario con el micrófono en una mano y una botella en la otra —¿Cuánta azúcar creen que tiene este refresco? Puede saber bien y todo pero, ¿de verdad creen que es seguro beber esto? O peor aún, ¿qué sus niños lo beban?

Quienes llevaban niños comenzaron a verlos con preocupación. Fue entonces cuando Arthur entró a la vista de todos en la otra esquina. En su interior, estaba rezando para que creyeran que estaba seguro de sí mismo. Pudo ver que Kiku estaba entre ellos.

—Quienes somos padres sabemos muy bien que apenas un niño ve algo en la televisión, eso es lo que quiere —dijo, y los espectadores voltearon en su dirección —Y que los padres estamos muy ocupados como para reflexionar acerca de lo que le damos a nuestros hijos. Y las industrias como esta saben eso muy bien. Es así como los bombardean con cientos de anuncios que...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. La gente comenzó a correr aterrorizada desde antes del estruendo que produjo el impacto que resquebrajó la tarima. Cuando miró hacia atrás, lo primero que reconoció fue el brillante logo de su compañía en colores invertidos sobre el armazón del mecha aún más grande que el anterior que estaba en frente suyo. Arthur pensó que esa quizás no fuera una buena forma de darle promoción a su marca.

Ah y, por otro lado, estaba Francis tirado en el suelo aún costado a pocos centímetros, con una expresión aterrorizada.

—Alfred, no creo que esto sea una buena idea —dijo Arthur sin saber si esta vez podría escucharlo o no. Sin embargo, no se movió por un buen rato —¿Alfred...?

Tan solo dio unos pasos y, un segundo después, el público gritó al ver como con un movimiento brusco Alfred dirigió el brazo mecánico hacia dónde estaba Arthur. Este último no se dio cuenta de que él era el objetivo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Por un momento, Arthur pensó que iba a destriparlo, pero luego se vio en el aire sostenido por el robot de Alfred. Estaba aterrorizado, pero ileso. Podía ver un poco a través del cristal polarizado, y la expresión que parecía tener era incomprensible. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca formaba una línea ambigua. De repente, Arthur sintió que le tiraban agua encima, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo no vio mucho y en definitiva no parecía algo líquido. Fue entonces cuando sintió que la energía de su cuerpo se desvanecía y sus coyunturas simplemente se relajaban. En ese momento cayó al suelo.

Tardó un poco para recuperarse del golpe pero una vez levantó la vista de nuevo, pudo entender lo que pasó. Bueno, más o menos. Magical Strike estaba a un costado y jadeaba, como si hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo, mientras que el mecha no se movía. Francis debió hacer algo para detenerlo.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que a Arthur casi no le daba tiempo de procesar las escenas. Fue cuando escuchó las voces de las personas que estaban más cerca de la tarima que fue traído de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! —dijo un adolescente con gafas de pasta —Te dije que están tratando de silenciarlos. ¿Crees que lo harían si Magical Strike no tuviera razón?

—Por Dios —respondió la muchacha a la que se estaba dirigiendo —. Y yo creía que este país era libre...

—¡Es que Magical Strike dice lo que las compañías no quieren que sepamos! —exclamó otro sujeto fuera del campo de visión de Arthur.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano fría encima pero solo se trataba de Kiku.

—¡¿Estás... Estás bien?! —preguntó jadeando.

—No sé —respondió Arthur con sinceridad.

El efecto de lo que sea que hubiese hecho Francis no duró mucho. El mecha de Alfred crujió con el movimiento pero fue lo bastante rápido como para tirarle a Francis, quien se agachó precipitadamente para evitar el golpe que se le venía encima de una brazada, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Entonces, Alfred decidió dirigirse una vez más hacia Arthur.

—¡Kiku, apártate! —gritó Arthur. Lo empujó para apartarlo del camino del brazo mecánico cuya mano abierta se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos.

Al empujarlo, también se balanceó hacia atrás por lo que tuvo que corregirlo dando un salto, y al mismo tiempo logró salirse de la trayectoria de Alfred a tiempo. Pensó que ya debía acabársele ese jueguito. Fue por eso que, cuando el pesado brazo quedó en el piso, Arthur aprovechó para trepar por este. Su objetivo era el vidrio de la cabina, el cual estaba seguro de que era capaz de romperlo.

Un solo puño en el vidrio y fue suficiente para que se rajara como el diseño de una telaraña y estallara ante la mirada perpleja del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía.

La escena parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, pues Alfred tardó una eternidad en cubrirse la cara de los fragmentos que salieron disparados hacia dentro, pero aun así logró evitar que le cayeran encima. Arthur se quedó agachado con medio cuerpo dentro de la cabina hasta que Alfred se quitó los brazos de la cara. Luego de unos segundos de mirarlo perplejo, le dio un golpe a los controles sin importarle los cristales.

—¡¿Por qué no me puede salir como yo quiero?! —gritó, y Arthur se sintió muy satisfecho por creer que tenía una respuesta muy buena para eso.

—Eso es porque el mundo no gira en torno tuyo, Al —dijo.

Alfred pareció quedarse congelado con las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió el ruido de las sirenas y de lo que parecían ser helicópteros a lo lejos.

—¡Vamos, sal de aquí! —gritó Alfred empujándolo y Arthur ya parecía dispuesto a pelear —¡Nos meteremos en problemas si no salimos de aquí!

Alfred tenía razón al hablar en plural. De hecho, llegaría a ser peor para él. Era por eso que debían esfumarse de ahí antes de que los acusaran de causar disturbios. Alfred sacó el cuerpo de la cabina y tiró al vacío precipitadamente. Estaba claro que había caído muy mal pero eso no le impidió salir corriendo en cualquier dirección.

Arthur vio a Magical Strike llamándolo desde abajo. Él mismo se tiró también al suelo tratando de caer de la mejor forma posible, y en seguida lo tomó de la mano, dejando atrás todo el caos que se había formado.

* * *

—¡¿Cuánto?! —exclamó la chica al escuchar el precio.

—Um... sí —respondió con nerviosismo la tendera —. La soda cuesta más.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que un poco de agua cuesta más que una gaseosa con tanta azúcar?! ¡Y luego mi tío me dice que Magical Strike es un manipulador, pero manipuladores son estos que nos cobran tanto a propósito para que compremos porquerías! —La chica puso la botella con brusquedad sobre el mostrador —. Toma tu porquería.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Probablemente la chica solo estaba de mal humor, pero aun así le agradaba saber que sus esfuerzos no estaban siendo en vano.

Al otro lado del vecindario, Francis estaba sobre el techo de su propia casa escuchando a la hija adolescente de su vecina creída hablar con un chico.

—Bueno, pero yo no le veo nada de especial —dijo él mirando la foto en el teléfono de ella —. No entiendo el revuelo.

—¡Pues porque ellos revelan todo lo que las empresas no quieren que sepas!

—Pero... si todas esas cosas malas son mantenidas en secreto como tú insinúas —dijo él reclinándose aún más sobre el andén —, ¿cómo es que lo sabrían?

—Salaryman es un ex-empleado de la compañía de Jones, da —respondió ella, y luego simuló darle un abrazo al teléfono después de haber pasado la imagen a una de Arthur —. Ay, él es tan guapo.

El chico se enfurruñó con ella por decir eso. Francis, por su parte, concordaba con la opinión de la chica.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse por lo que murmuró el comando como siempre hacía. Debido a que nadie sabía quién era realmente y hacía muy poco se había mudado ahí y constantemente estaba encerrado y por lo tanto probablemente ni siquiera lo habían visto salir de casa, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Magical Strike envuelto en humo sobre el techo.

—¡Ay, ¿lo ves?! ¡Es él, es él! —señaló la chica, mientras que el otro lo miraba con cara de asco.

Magical Strike tan solo se limitó a saludar con la mano y luego se esfumó.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kiku recopilaba las imágenes para su artículo con respecto a la causa. Fue cuando vio las camisetas con el logo y el club de cosplays que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había esparcido la idea. El dúo se había conseguido incluso su propio club de fans.

—Este se titula... «Por qué apoyo a Magical Strike» —dijo Peter mientras bajaba toda la página con el cursor —. Wow, tiene muchas cosas. Increíble. Creo que te estás volviendo popular. Mira, hasta te pusieron un apodo.

—Déjame ver...

—Está en los comentarios. Te dicen «Salaryman».

Arthur levantó una ceja. Ese era su alias puesto por el público, de todas las cosas. Iba a decir un comentario, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina presencia de Francis. Fue materializándose de abajo hacia arriba en medio de un remolino de viento con olor a lavanda. Jamás se acostumbraría a sus entradas.

—Hueles a fabuloso —dijo Arthur con amargura.

—Mira lo que vamos a hacer a continuación —dijo Francis sin prestarle atención al otro.

—Pa, me voy —dijo Peter aprovechando la situación sin darle tiempo de que respondiera algo, pues salió corriendo.

—¡Más te vale que me estés esperando en casa! —gritó Arthur, pero no estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado. Suspiró —Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?

Francis extendió algo sobre la mesa.

—¿Te acuerdas del foro que al final nunca se hizo? Pues esta vez sí va. Contigo ahí será mucho mejor. Y por supuesto, el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía no tardará en hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Y? —Arthur suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco —Qué fastidio...

—¿Y? Oh, vamos. Con él podremos jugar a ser los héroes de la ciudad y, como dije antes, contigo será mejor. Así cada vez estaremos más cerca, además de que alguien debería poner en su lugar a ese chico.

Arthur se quedó en silencio y asintió. Lo que hacía Alfred en realidad hacía su trabajo mucho más fácil.

* * *

—¡No, dámelo a mí! —gritó el primer niño.

—¡No, te digo que yo lo encontré primero! —gritó el otro.

Ambos seguían forcejeando con el billete sin hablar en serio y, sobretodo, cuidando de no romperlo.

—¡Ya te dije que...! —La sonrisa del primero se desvaneció de pronto. Al ver que miraba hacia arriba con cara de espanto, el segundo niño miró hacia atrás.

La máquina se dirigía hacia ellos con gran estrépito, destruyendo el asfalto a su paso. Los niños pegaron un grito y no dudaron en salir corriendo, olvidándose de todo lo que hubieran estado haciendo.


	5. V

Arthur estaba de pie al lado de Francis, escuchando todas las cosas que escupía, mientras él mismo ensayaba mentalmente lo que iba a decir.

—Y ahora, un vídeo para ilustrar —dijo Francis con una sonrisa.

Había más gente de la que pensó que habría e incluso estaban grabando. Entonces pensó que a pesar de todo aún no se había presentado Alfred a desbaratarlo.

Pero... habló demasiado pronto. La pared lateral del teatro se desmoronó hacia dentro como si fuera un estallido. La gente gritaba y se apartaba a trompicones entre las sillas, lo más lejos que podían. Por suerte, debido a que el aire acondicionado era convenientemente muy fuerte ahí, la gente se había amontonado del otro lado. Arthur, por su parte, no se movió de su puesto.

Vio a la máquina entrar y quedó con la boca abierta al contar por encima la cantidad de apéndices que tenía. Era como una araña con el doble de patas que se clavaban en el piso destruyendo las baldosas. Estaba indignado. ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tenía? ¿Es que en eso se gastaban el dinero en vez de haberle hecho un aumento?

La gente comenzó a amontonarse en las salidas tratando de escapar, pero por supuesto Alfred no tenía ningún interés en ellos por el momento. En cambio, la cabina se volvió hacia Arthur.

Pero esta vez no lo iba a tomar desprevenido. Fueron horas de práctica, pero al final valió la pena. Arthur extendió la mano y Francis comprendió la señal, haciendo lo mismo.

—¡No, ¿por qué tiene que hacer esto?! ¡Mamá tenía razón! ¡¿Para qué salí contigo?! —exclamó una chica en la entrada.

—¡No te preocupes, el Dúo va a salvar el día! —contestó su amiga.

—¡Pero si fue el Dúo quien lo atrajo, estúpida!

—¿Qué...?

Un arma con una forma parecida a un hacha enorme pero muy ligera se materializó en la mano abierta de cada uno. Pero, por algún motivo, el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía decidió tratar de destruir primero solo a Arthur. Avanzó a una velocidad aterradora y una de las patas se clavó a pocos centímetros de donde estaba él. Aprovechó para hacer exactamente lo mismo que había hecho veces anteriores; trató de trepar por encima hasta llegar a su cabina. Sin embargo, al intentar destruir el vidrio, el hacha rebotó en su lugar, dejando a Arthur perplejo. Alfred sonrió con malicia y el primero supo en seguida qué pasaría a continuación.

Arthur salió disparado hacia la pared del escenario, y no se enteró de nada. Este «juguete» tenía cualquier protuberancia abajo solamente y por la ubicación en la que estaba no entendía que carajos lo había golpeado. Lo único que sabía era que no le habría sorprendido comenzar a vomitar sangre con el intenso dolor que tenía en el pecho en ese momento.

El hacha había caído lejos pero por suerte la magia no se había desvanecido pues seguía intacta. Por un momento pareció que se dirigía hacia él una vez más, hasta que Magical Strike intentó entrar a lo suyo. Alfred bloqueó cada uno de los ataques como si el otro fuera una mosca fastidiándolo, mientras Arthur gateaba de forma humillante dirigiéndose hacia su arma.

Fue un iluso al creer que lo lograría con Alfred estando en la misma habitación. El robot se le abalanzó encima bloqueándole el paso y casi matándolo del susto. Estaba agachado debajo, justo como aquella vez, solo que ahora la máquina era mucho más baja, de tal forma que si se levantaba se pegaba contra el metal. Fue por eso que gateó lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ahí. Antes de correr hacia la salida, miró hacia atrás como Alfred parecía algo confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado por debajo. Trató de reunir todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, y le hubiera gustado haber podido hacerlo más rápido. Atravesó todo el pasillo y salió por la puerta de la sala, seguido por Francis quien al parecer se había rendido en su intento de tratar de ser un rival para Alfred. Al menos él tenía su hacha.

—¡Ay! Creo que... —jadeó Francis —creo que es más difícil que nos coja afuera...

El robot de Alfred se detuvo en medio del pasillo entre las sillas que ahora estaban hechas pedazos por su culpa. Luego, a una velocidad a la que no había ido nunca antes, prácticamente se tiró encima de la entrada, que luego ya no parecía tanto una entrada.

—¡Retiro lo dicho! —gritó Francis mientras jalaba al anonadado Arthur escaleras abajo.

* * *

Kiku aún seguía recopilando historias de los «fans» que Magical Strike había logrado reunir.

—Ay, sí, y además —dijo la chica que tenía el cosplay completo de Magical Strike, soltando una risita —, Salaryman es tan lindo.

—Pff, ¡tiene como cincuenta! —exclamó la otra chica a su lado.

—¡Tú cállate, Magical Strike es más viejo y ese sí te gusta! Salaryman solo tiene treinta y seis.

—¡Te parece! ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso en primer lugar?

A Kiku comenzaba a darle la impresión de que muchos de ellos no escuchaban realmente lo que decían. O, al contrario, quizás los escuchaban demasiado. También pensó en lo tonto que se escuchaban esos apodos.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo una de las chicas.

El ruido leve de unos pasos de gigante perturbó la sesión de entrevista callejera. Luego, los pasos desvanecidos de la gente que corría de una sola dirección hacia cualquier lado, y todos provenían de la misma esquina, justo la esquina de la calle donde se llevaba a cabo el foro de Magical Strike al que iban a ir las chicas que estaba entrevistando. Ellas ya habían salido corriendo, pero Kiku se quedó paralizado en su puesto.

Magical Strike corría adelante y más atrás venía Arthur jadeando, escapando de algo que eventualmente supo que era. Algo que Kiku solo podía describir como una araña mecánica o algo por el estilo. Una gigante, pues. Ambos se detuvieron a mitad de la calle al darse cuenta de que había demasiada gente ahí y de que no podían arrastrar esa cosa consigo por todos lados. Estaban tan petrificados como lo estaba Kiku en esos momentos. Tan solo vio como intentaban solucionar el asunto con la primera idiotez que se les venía a la cabeza.

—¡Arthur! ¿Qué tal si te le acercas? —gritó Magical Strike casi con miedo de moverse ante la posibilidad de que Alfred decidiera matarlos a todos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, qué miedo! —gritó él en respuesta.

—¡Dale, tengo una idea! ¡Acércate a las bisagras!

Arthur dudó un poco y luego miró hacia atrás, directamente hacia dónde estaba Kiku. Decidió entonces hacerle caso a Magical Strike, y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió apenas lo hizo. La máquina levantó las patas en el aire, dispuesto a darle a Arthur, pero este las evitó con agilidad. Mientras tanto, Magical Strike parecía muy concentrado en algo, que luego los demás descubrieron qué era. En cada una de sus manos aparecieron dos armas con una forma similar a un hacha.

—¡Las recuperaste! —alcanzó a gritar Arthur antes de que el otro le lanzara una que, a pesar de que no era muy pesada probablemente gracias a la magia, Arthur la agarró con dificultad. Una vez la tuvo y estando al lado del «juguete» de Alfred, supo qué era lo que el otro había tenido en mente.

Alfred le dio reversa, presumiblemente en pánico, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Arthur levantó el hacha y le dio en la coyuntura no con tanta precisión como le hubiera gustado, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza como para destruir esa pata. Francis se unió e hicieron lo mismo con otra más y con otra, debilitándolas, y la máquina comenzó a colapsar por el peso. Finalmente cayó sobre su escotilla, y fue cuando decidieron treparse encima de la cabina. Descargaron toda su frustración sobre el metal a pesar de que era mucho más fuerte.

Kiku temblaba cuando por fin decidieron que ya era suficiente. Arthur le lanzó una mirada cansada a él y a todos los que habían visto semejante espectáculo, sobretodo a los que tenían suficiente energía y capacidad de reacción para grabar o tomar fotos en vez de usar ese funcionamiento cerebral para salir corriendo de ahí. Ambos bajaron y Arthur fue quien se acercó a Kiku para tranquilizarlo sobándole los hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

—C-creo que me... t-tengo que cambiar de ropa.

Arthur suspiró, un poco frustrado ante su cobardía, pero siempre aliviado de que estuviera ileso.

—¡Vaya, por lo que tenemos que pasar! —dijo Francis en voz alta dándoles la espalda a los primeros, echándose flores a él mismo ante el público.

—Francis, por Dios —dijo Arthur dirigiéndose hacia él con el ruido de la máquina aún rompiéndose de fondo —. No es momento para robar el foco de atención. Vámonos, no pases bochorno.

Arthur lo sacudió por los hombros y este se volteó de forma demasiado brusca, tropezándolo de manera que le parecía irritante y le revolvía el apellido. Arthur estaba a punto de pelear cuando escuchó un gemido extraño por parte de Kiku; ambos voltearon para darse cuenta con espanto de que Alfred había decidido dejar la comodidad de su cabina y ahora estaba apuntándole con una Desert Eagle púrpura en la cabeza al japonés.

—O-oye... No tienes por qué hacer eso —dijo Francis horrorizado. Su voz temblaba —. Podemos acabar con esto bien y...

—No me interesa —dijo y dejó colgando de su boca el palillo que había estado masticando —. Solo quiero una cosa.

—¡¿Qué es?! —gritó Arthur. Alfred escupió primero el palillo y luego las palabras.

—Tú —Kiku sollozó levemente. Era evidente que a pesar de su trabajo, hasta el momento no había pasado por algo así todavía. Arthur, por su parte, estaba estupefacto —Lo dejo ir solo si Arthur viene conmigo, porque solo entre él y yo lo podemos solucionar.

Arthur miró a Francis en busca de una respuesta coherente a eso, pero este tan solo le pasaba la vista por encima a cada uno con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¿O es la columna una mejor opción? —dijo moviendo el arma hacia la espalda de Kiku, quien ahora ya había comenzado a gritar.

—¡No, no!

—Cállate. Te morirías en seguida de todas formas.

Arthur no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Él era un abusivo y no le había hecho nada bueno a la ciudad, pero no se lo habría imaginado amenazando con reventarle la cabeza a alguien de forma tan fría. Ahora sí estaba genuinamente asustado.

—Mira, no tengo idea de qué es lo que pretendes pero no... —Alfred hizo un movimiento abrupto y Kiku comenzó a llorar a gritos —¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Vamos a hacer esto!

El rostro de Alfred se relajó un poco. Arthur miró hacia atrás y vio a Francis con el ceño fruncido pero sin mirar a algún lado en específico, justo como cuando estaba concentrado haciendo algo complicado con sus poderes.

Volvió a mirar al frente y aunque tenía ahora un poco de esperanza de que no lo matara en un arrebato, eso no quitaba que preferiría no formar parte de una negociación de rehenes. Se aproximó un poco hacia él, y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Alfred lo jaló por el saco. Ahora sus poderes eran inútiles; estaba reducido a nada ante la fuerza bruta del otro, quien arrojó a Kiku con violencia hacia la acera.

Arthur quería esconder el hecho de que estaba temblando. A pesar de no tener mucha diferencia de estatura, sentía que Alfred era como un gigante a su lado. Era más robusto y estaba en una posición más alta desde donde parecía que aún podía pisotearlo, y además su vida estaba literalmente en sus manos. ¿Cómo más se iba a sentir?

Alfred le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Arthur no entendía muy bien que debían hacer a continuación pero no fue necesario, pues de repente Francis había sacado otra arma que acababa de invocar, amenazando a Alfred. Este tenía una cara de sorpresa genuina al principio, pero no dudó en hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Kiku; le apuntó la pistola a la cabeza aguantándolo con el brazo ahora puesto alrededor del cuello.

—¡Gracias, Francis! ¡Me pregunto qué haría sin ti! —gritó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

—Baja eso o le hago estallar la cabeza —dijo Alfred dirigiéndose a Francis, quien no se resignaba a pesar de todo.

Arthur comenzó a rezar mentalmente. No podía hacer nada. Pero por suerte, Alfred tenía la capacidad de concentración de un niño de cuatro años. El ruido de las sirenas en la otra calle fue suficiente para hacer que desviara la mirada.

Arthur entró en pánico cuando vio que Alfred volteó justo cuando Francis se había acercado. Lo bueno es que no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando desvío el cañón en su mano de una patada. Lo malo es que ahí fue cuando se disparó, aunque de todas formas lo hizo mal y terminó soltándola por haberle cogido la mano. Arthur se separó y no dudó en pegarle también, justo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Ambos lo redujeron tratando de evitar que alcanzara el arma de nuevo. A ese punto, no sólo había llegado la policía sino incluso los servicios de emergencia. Finalmente, Alfred logró coger la pistola y apuntarle a Francis en el rostro, pero alguien más le apuntó a él en la sien.

—Suelte el arma —dijo el oficial una voz grave con un distintivo acento extranjero. En circunstancias normales se habría reído.

* * *

Arthur estaba recostado en el piso y no tenía ánimos para siquiera abrir los ojos. El calor era insoportable así que se abanicaba de vez en cuando con el abanico de mano.

—Perdón —dijo Kiku.

—¿Por qué... por qué te disculpas? Hablas como si de alguna forma el apagón fuera tu culpa. Además, mi vecindario también cayó en los recortes de energía —dijo Arthur con lentitud y luego abrió los ojos —. Ja. Por lo menos al fin nos libramos de Alfred.

—Lo liberaron.

Arthur se sobresaltó, enderezándose de forma automática y mirándolo en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Pagó la fianza o algo así.

—C-casi destruye la ciudad...

—Pues no te sorprendas si te lo encuentras por ahí otra vez.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y luego metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y pegó un grito.

—¿Y sabes otra cosa? —añadió Kiku mientras tecleaba con rapidez —No quiero ser pesimista, pero, al publicarlo en el blog oficial del periódico... Mejor mira los comentarios tú mismo.

Arthur se acercó a gatas y se puso detrás, mirando la pantalla con detenimiento.

—«No entiendo cómo la gente puede ser tan estúpida —leyó en voz alta —. A estas alturas siguen creyendo todo eso. ¿Sabían que el Dúo de Magical es financiado por Daniel Cohen?».

Arthur alejó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces para luego mirar a Kiku.

—No sé quién es —se apresuró a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que Arthur lo miraba en busca de respuestas.

—«Una amiga mía estuvo ahí —continuó leyendo otro comentario —. Para mí es obvio que no hay ninguna pelea ahí. El mismo Dúo llama la atención de su supuesto enemigo para jugar a ser héroes. Se inventan persecuciones para generar publicidad».

Arthur frunció el entrecejo y los labios. El hecho de que el mismo Francis haya, de hecho, usado las palabras «jugar a ser héroes» le daba urticaria. Siguiente comentario.

—«Todos esos que no creen el diablo se los va llevar esta ciudad por seguirlos ellos adoran al...» —Arthur hizo una pausa para tratar de comprender —¿Qué diablos? A ver, «dicen puras mentiras. Además, ve tú a saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. A nadie le gusta lidiar con la competencia, y yo escuché que la empresa...» bla, bla. «Todos esos que se creen muy iluminados por considerar al Dúo como héroes que denuncian los malos tratos y todo eso, ¿sabían que Magical Strike solía estar en esa época y fue despedido...?» bla, bla. Kiku, ¿qué pasa?

—Tu popularidad esta bajando. Eso es lo que pasa.

—¡Bah! —Arthur se tiró en el suelo otra vez. De repente, se sentía casi tan cansado como cuando trabajaba en la empresa.

—Los de Magical Strike siendo ex empleados que despidieron y ahora se desquitan son numerosos —dijo Kiku, añadiendo dos niveles más a su dolor de cabeza —¿Sabes una cosa?

—Ajá...

—¿No te parece raro el Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía? Es como si su vida girara en torno a ti.

—¿Huh...?

—Cada vez que aparece tú eres su objetivo y solo te busca a ti.

—Eso es porque yo soy una parte importante en todo este asunto...

—Sí, sí, ¿pero no crees que en su caso es algo diferente? ¿Hola?

Arthur ya se había quedado dormido, a pesar de ser una casa ajena. Al menos no debía preocuparse más que por sí mismo, ya que Peter estaba quedándose con su madre, a quien se le había ocurrido la idea de que pasara el fin de semana ahí.

Se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el color rojizo del atardecer. Estaba bien, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado un par de horas antes. No dijo nada sino que simplemente tomó su chaqueta y sus cosas. Notó que la luz había regresado y que había ahora un ventilador eléctrico que seguramente Kiku había puesto.

—Ah, Art... ¿Estás bien? ¿A dónde vas? Todavía puedes quedarte —dijo Kiku al ver que el otro arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta.

—Me voy a casa. Adiós.

* * *

Arthur caminaba por el andén solo después de tanto tiempo, pues ahora que dedicaba más tiempo a su hijo y tenía amigos, ya se había acostumbrado a caminar con más personas a su lado de lo que la angosta acera lo permitía. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar, ya que de todas formas no había nadie esperándolo en casa, y se quedó analizando lo preciosa que quedaría una fotografía del paisaje urbano. Nunca antes había notado lo bonito que podía verse el atardecer rojo junto con las sombras de los edificios. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a escucharlo. Todavía era muy débil pero...

_Not a dime, I can't pay my rent_

_I can barely make it through the week_

_Saturday night I'd like to make my girl_

_But right now I can't make ends meet_

Arthur parpadeó con lentitud e instintivamente se acercó hacia la azotea del edificio que tenía a la derecha. Ahí estaba, dando vueltas con ese atuendo que lo hacía lucir como un estúpido. Nunca antes se había sentido tam ofendido por alguien cantando una canción, ¡pero es que le parecía sacrílego que alguien como él cantara ese pre-coro a todo pulmón!

—_I'm always workin' slavin' every day..._ —cantó sonriente El Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía al ritmo de la música que al acercarse tan fuerte que Arthur sentía que le retumbaba en el pecho —_Gotta get away from that same old same old..._

El Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía se dio media vuelta en medio de su diversión, y cuando quiso voltear para buscar a Arthur con la mirada entre la multitud que también lo veía con amargura, este ya había escalado toda la pared y estaba en frente suyo.

—Ya está. Dime todo lo que quieres decirme ahora que me tienes a tu disposición.

Alfred quedó con la boca medio abierta pero luego sonrió, recuperó la calma y trató de recordar una vez más el plan trazado en su memoria.

—Vamos, tan solo quiero hablar de... nuestra situación —dijo Alfred por sobre el ruido, esperando no cagarla.

—¡¿Cuál situación?! —exclamó Arthur indignado —¡Tú eres el que siempre está tratando de matarme!

Alfred puso una cara de seriedad.

—De matarte... —repitió acercándose, pero no pudo decir nada más.

Se podría decir que Magical Strike apareció de la nada, intentando pegarle una patada al otro desde el aire. Sin embargo, Alfred la esquivó, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo corrió tras los altavoces gigantes. A Arthur casi se le sale el corazón al ver a Francis hacer eso, y se preguntó de dónde demonios había salido, pero decidió que eso lo resolvería después.

—Oye, Francis —gritó corriendo tras él —. Necesito que me digas algo.

—¿Ahora? —respondió a gritos también mientras se acercaban a los altavoces e iba a mirar por detrás —¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¡¿Es cierto que también trabajabas para la Compañía y te despidieron?!

La música se detuvo abruptamente dejando a Arthur con un pitido en el oído, debido a que Francis había apagado el equipo. Este último lo miraba con una expresión estoica.

—No es cierto —dijo con suavidad. Arthur lo miró a los ojos, fijamente. Negó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que pensaba que estaba mintiendo —¡Sí trabajé ahí pero no me echaron, renuncié por la misma razón por la que tú lo hiciste! Y si hubiera sido así, ¿en qué cambiaría todo lo que hemos dicho?

—Que puede que solo estés resentido y por eso trates de sabotearlos.

—¡Por Dios, Arthur! ¿No lo viviste tú mismo?

—¡Pero eso es lo que la gente va a asumir! Y si es así, nada de lo que hagamos importa.

—Pero... ¿Y cómo se enteraron en primer lugar? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en otra sucursal, ¡ni mis vecinos saben quién soy!

—¡GAAAH!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se echaron hacia atrás. Alfred había aparecido con una vara en las manos y la agitaba de forma errática hacia ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te acabaron tus juguetes? —dijo Arthur dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Para nada! —dijo Alfred —Es solo que no esperaba a una tercera rueda.

—¿Una...?

Alfred apuntó con esa cosa y la sacudió con más precisión en dirección a Magical Strike, quien pudo esquivarlo con éxito. Mientras tanto, Arthur no podía evitar pensar en que Kiku tenía mucha razón. Ese tipo no era normal. Más que quererlo eliminar, parecía que Arthur en sí fuera lo único que quisiera.

Era más evidente ahora que al parecer trataba de deshacerse de Magical Strike para poder «hablar con él». El problema era que, basándose en su experiencia con Alfred, «hablar con él» a solas nunca era una buena idea.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que la vara no era sólo una vara. Antes no lo había visto por el movimiento, pero podía ver algo afilado en la punta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Arthur

* * *

N/A: Yo tampoco se quién es Daniel Cohen. 😅


	6. VI

El Hermano del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía corría lo más rápido que podía. Ya había descubierto a donde se había ido aquel día, pero no sabía si podía llegar a tiempo antes de que hiciera otra locura más. A Alfred parecía gustarle las azoteas, así que iba viendo hacia arriba a lado y lado de la calle para dar con él. Se quedó frío cuando vio finalmente lo que sucedía.

La punta de la vara había pasado demasiado cerca del vientre de Francis, por lo que este se dobló sobre sí mismo. Alfred no tuvo piedad y usó el pie para empujarlo sin nada de suavidad sobre el borde de la azotea.

Arthur se paralizó pero luego tuvo la valentía suficiente como para asomarse. Francis estaba arrodillado en el piso de espaldas hacia el edificio, con una mano en el abdomen. Matthew se acercó hacia él y le murmuró algo, y luego miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

Arthur sintió que lo jalaban del saco por detrás. Alfred lo levantó a la fuerza y el otro se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía miedo. Logró zafarse, ya que por suerte tenía la guardia baja. Sin embargo, Alfred volvió a tocarlo y una vez más lo derribó en el suelo, poniéndole la vara en el cuello. Arthur intentó evitarlo agarrándola, pero le fue imposible moverla siquiera un poco. No pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con los ojos llorosos. Se sentía totalmente indefenso.

—Arthur, solo quiero decirte algo —insistió Alfred en voz baja.

—¡Yo no quiero escucharte! —dijo, y levantó la rodilla lo más rápido que pudo, pegándole en la entrepierna.

Mientras Alfred estaba ocupado pataleando en el suelo por el dolor, Arthur tomó lo que ahora era claro que tenía forma de lanza, y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—¡Estoy harto de tu basura, Alfred! —gritó, y pensó que en ese momento podría hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Alfred lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego cerró los ojos cuando creyó que iba a apuñalarlo. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Cuando abrió los ojos el otro había tirado la lanza en el piso y al parecer planeaba tirarse al vacío desde la azotea.

—¡No, ven aquí! —gritó mientras se levantaba para ir tras él, pero el otro fue más rápido.

Arthur cayó con agilidad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que Alfred lo perdiera de vista. No estaban Francis ni Matthew, ni ahí, ni por los alrededores. Se metió por cada callejón que le fue posible mientras escapaba, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y también desesperado, decidió llamarlo a gritos, pero no había ni rastro. Al final, se rindió; no podía encontrar a Francis y hacía ya mucho rato que no veía a Alfred. Estaba preocupado, sí, pero no podía hacer mucho. Podría llamar a la policía, pero cavar un hoyo en el piso con una cuchara desechable sería más productivo.

Continuó con el rumbo que había seguido en primer lugar, aún sabiendo que probablemente Alfred iría hasta allá a buscarlo. Pero poco le importaba ya, pues no sentía tampoco que hubiera forma de librarse de sus abusos.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegó a casa y, al abrir la puerta, no se sintió muy bien. No hubo nadie que siquiera se asomara por curiosidad de ver qué otra cosa nueva Arthur había traído, ni señales de que Francis se hubiera metido en su casa sin su permiso y que estuviera completamente ileso, ni ningún otro motivo para contenerse de echarse a llorar. Pero no lo hizo, porque era un hombre y tenía que ser fuerte. Los hombres no pasan por ese tipo de cosas, ¿por qué tendría él que?

Se tiró en el sofá para ubicar la mente en otro lado. Se le ocurrió entonces llamar a Francis para ver si de milagro contestaba, pero después de cuatro intentos se dio cuenta de que era en vano. Mensajeó un par de veces a Kiku para contarle lo que pasó esta vez una vez contestara.

Hola, Kiku. Llámame apenas lo veas.

Pero no estaba en línea, así que decidió revisar cualquier cosa en su celular. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansado que allí también se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, justo como esa tarde.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Estaba seguro de que algo externo lo había despertado. De lo que sí no estaba seguro era de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Miró el reloj y ya casi iba a ser medianoche. Eso significaba que se durmió sin haber comido. Iba a dirigirse a la nevera, pero se arrepintió debido a que sabía que de todas formas no iba a comer nada pues no tenía nada de hambre. En cambio, caminó hasta su habitación, y una vez allí se sentó en su escritorio. Ni siquiera se había quitado el saco, por lo que lo dejó colgado antes. Abrió su computadora para completar cualquiera de las tareas que había dejado incompletas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en donde podría estar Francis. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el tono de llamada que le había puesto Peter arbitrariamente. Contestó apenas vio que se trataba de Kiku, pero su voz era apenas inteligible.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué están por todos lados...? Kiku, no te entiendo nada... ¿Hola?

Cortó sin decir más, y Arthur miró el teléfono confundido, y le marcó de vuelta. No respondía, por lo que le volvió a marcar de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó, o más bien sintió, un zumbido familiar. Giró la cabeza con lentitud, temeroso de lo que se fuera a encontrar. Lo que se asomaba en esos momentos por la ventana lucía muy similar a las otras máquinas de Alfred. Arthur suspiró con desesperanza.

—Alfred, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a perseguir? —murmuró más que todo para sí mismo, pues dudaba que Alfred pudiera escucharlo desde ahí.

Pero el robot no se movió. Por unos segundos, se quedó así, y Arthur se preguntó qué demonios pasaba. Se estaba asustando.

—¿Alf...?

Arthur pegó un grito cuando la máquina se arrojó de pronto hacia dentro de la habitación, rompiendo la ventana (de nuevo) y llevándose todo lo que tenía por delante. Al correr por la habitación se dio cuenta de que era él el objetivo, ya que se le lanzaba encima en cualquier momento y rompía lo que sea que estuviera en el camino. Sin embargo, no era muy diligente. Era demasiado torpe, por lo que comenzó a sospechar de que no había una persona ahí dentro. Bastó con que, después de haber destruido todo lo que había en la habitación, saliera por la puerta, ya que el robot no fue capaz de resolver cómo salir de ahí.

Arthur bajó y salió a la calle, y fue apenas cuando escuchó el ruido a lo lejos del caos que se estaba formando en toda la ciudad. Corrió unas cuadras y pudo verlo; una gran cantidad de copias del mismo robot estaban persiguiendo a la gente.

Algunos trataban de atravesarlos con los brazos, otros al parecer pretendían estrujarlos, y otros se dedicaban a meterse en los apartamentos ajenos para darle un susto a la gente que dormía. El problema era que en verdad estaban lastimando a las personas. Arthur se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo Alfred nunca había llegado tan lejos. Vio como uno intentaba atacar a alguien, pero Arthur llegó justo a tiempo para inmovilizarlo de una patada por detrás y evitar que sucediera. Lo bueno es que por lo menos eran muy débiles.

Lo malo es que de todas formas eran muy peligrosos y estaban fuera de control. Vio con horror como antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, a unos pocos metros uno de los robots atinaba a darle a alguien, justo en el brazo cuando estaba en el piso. Antes de que pudiera pasar algo peor, Arthur se metió en medio y detuvo los brazos mecánicos con las manos desnudas. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, desactivándose de alguna forma. Por desgracia, el pobre hombre se retorcía en el piso agarrándose, y quizás tendría que despedirse de su brazo izquierdo.

Arthur pensó en el hecho de que, por lo visto, estaban por todos lados. Y ya que de no ser por él —y por la ayuda que estaba cerca en, esta ocasión esa persona probablemente ya estaría muerta, y en más de una situación ya estaría sucediendo en otras partes donde no habría nadie para ayudar. Alfred ya había cruzado la línea.

—¡¿Qué podría hacer yo en una situación así?! —gritó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar.

Sintió el roce de algo por detrás y se volteó, dando un salto hacia el lado opuesto. Vio a la máquina que probablemente ahora arremetería contra él, y notó que tenía una abolladura enorme, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar mucho más. Un brazo mecánico rompía el asfalto en el lugar donde había estado Arthur cada vez que este se movía, cuando otro se acercaba en su dirección. Entre el ruido ensordecedor de la maquinaria chocando y de la gente gritando, y el hecho de que ya no podía con dos a la vez, pensó en lo ideal que sería tener a un compañero con poderes que fueran verdaderamente útiles en una situación así para que lo rescatara. Estuvo a punto de rendirse y dejar que lo aplastaran entre los dos, cuando la ayuda externa llegó de forma repentina.

Fue después de un rato que se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Matthew, el Hermano del Hijo del Presidente de la Compañía, y acababa de salvarlo. Los había separado de Arthur con una patada, solo que en realidad no pareció tocarlo en absoluto, sino que fue como si hubiera empujado el aire entre ellos. Asumió que solo había visto mal porque estaba aturdido, hasta que, una vez estuvieron a distancia, estiró las manos delante suyo y un arma parecida a una alabarda se materializó de la nada. Ahí se dio cuenta de que sus poderes no eran para nada como los suyos, sino más bien como los de Francis. Una versión mejorada. A cada robot que se le acercaba le daba con la alabarda y tenía un efecto inigualable. Arthur se pasó las manos por el cabello, y luego miró casualmente hacia los costados. Se sobresaltó al ver a Magical Strike agachado en el andén, pero ya no era tan Magical Strike. Tenía puesto un hoodie y botas de construcción.

—Vámonos —dijo Matthew sacudiendo las manos para espantar el dolor.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Francis con total naturalidad, y Arthur se sintió traicionado.

—A la base de ese imbécil. ¡Hay que cortar esto de raíz!

Matt le extendió una mano y Francis se levantó sin la misma agilidad de antes, pero su semblante no parecía muy cambiado. En ese pequeño momento de contacto visual que hubo, Francis le guiñó un ojo y luego hizo un saludo leve con la mano, hasta que el otro lo jaló y se perdieron entre el caos, doblando en la calle siguiente. Arthur estaba conmocionado por la situación. Se jaló del cabello al mismo tiempo que se agachó en el suelo. Allí cerró los ojos y consideró seriamente la idea de volver a su apartamento y dormir en la habitación de Peter, y así podría ignorar al robot, pero este podría ya haber salido del cuarto pero seguir allí.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el estruendo de las pisadas acercándose otra vez. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de otro más que venía directamente hacia él. Ya estaba resignado a morir a mano de una de esas cosas, pero realmente lo sacó de órbita el hecho de que otro ubicado a sus espaldas lo atravesara casi por la mitad con el brazo, pasando por encima de Arthur. No pensó que tuviera otro detrás, ni tampoco pensó que se atacaran entre ellos; eso explicaba la abolladura enorme en otro. El que se vio agredido respondió con otro ataque, y así fue como Arthur quedó en la mitad de una especie de forcejeo con el ruido de helicópteros de fondo.

La estabilidad tampoco era lo suyo. Eventualmente, ambos colapsaron justo cuando el que estaba frente a Arthur golpeó al otro en lo que vendría a ser la cabina. El primero cayó prácticamente encima de él, pero por la forma de su diseño y la manera en que había caído, creaba espacio suficiente como para que Arthur estuviera ileso, o al menos físicamente. Se sobresaltó cuando la ventana del «parabrisas» se rompió desde adentro, y fue mucho peor cuando vio la mano deslizándose hacia afuera. Sin embargo, el temor se transformó en indignación cuando vio ese tono rubio familiar saliendo de la cabina.

—¡Alfred! —gritó temblando con los ojos muy abiertos y el aludido levantó la vista —¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que lidiar contigo?!

Alfred tenía sangre en el pelo y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Terminó de salir de a poco fuera de la cabina. Tardó un poco en articular una frase.

—Lo siento... —dijo —No... no era mi intención dañar a nadie.

—¡¿Qué?! —Arthur lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa —¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡¿Que no querías hacerle daño a nadie?! ¡Cuéntame otro!

—¡Shh! —Alfred lo calló. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia arriba, hasta que habló de nuevo repentinamente —Vamos a otra parte. Estar aquí es un riesgo.

—¡Sí, gracias a ti! —Inmediatamente, Alfred jaló a Arthur y lo guió torpemente entre los demás robots caídos y partes de la maquinaria y asfalto tiradas por toda la calle.

De manera repentina Alfred cambio de dirección y lo metió por un callejón oscuro y demasiado estrecho. Miraron hacia afuera y vieron pasar a uno de los camiones del ejército. Arthur no se pudo resistir y tomó tanto impulso como pudo para pegarle en el pecho tan fuerte como podía a esa distancia. Eso fue suficiente como para que volviera a fijar su atención en él.

—¡Contéstame! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué...?

—¡Arthur! —Lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano sucia en la boca —¿De qué me serviría atacar a los civiles de manera pública? ¿Estoy tratando de atraer a la gente o de destruirlos? No es como lo que siempre hacemos. ¡Eso ya es demasiado como para hacerlo pasar desapercibido! Y además... no soy tan hijo de puta.

Arthur lo miró confundido, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente esperando una explicación.

—No estaban programados para eso —continuó, arrugando la cara con fastidio —. Creí que serían inofensivos; no sé qué pasó. Eran solo para... —Vaciló un poco antes de decirlo —llamar tu atención.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a zapatear en el suelo. Ahora entendía, aunque no estaba seguro sobre si creerle o no, además de que eso dejaba otro problema.

—¡¿Tan lejos llegarías por eso?! ¡¿Tan obsesionado conmigo estás?! ¡¿Tanto es el odio que me tienes?! —Alfred lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si en verdad estuviera sorprendido por lo que dijo —Acepto lo que me hacías todos los días en la oficina, aunque no entiendo la verdad por qué lo hacías pero a lo mejor me lo merecía, pues de haber hecho un buen trabajo Magical Strike no estaría aquí... Sin embargo, ¿por qué llegar tan lejos? ¡Listo, ya tienes mi atención! Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Alfred se quedó con la vista fija en cualquier lado, como si tuviera la mente en blanco. Luego, se llevó una mano al vientre a un costado.

—Yo... ¿Odio? —murmuró. Al parecer su cerebro solo pudo seguir el balbuceo del otro hasta ahí —No, Arthur. No es... no es odio lo que yo siento por ti.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó aún más la mano que tenía en el abdomen, y se llevó la otra mano a la frente. Por primera vez, Arthur comenzó a sospechar que algo le pasaba.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó, y le devolvió una mirada de pánico. Entonces arrugó aún más la cara y Arthur vió donde tenía la mano. Intentó quitársela para ver pero al más mínimo intento de acercarse, Alfred interpuso la otra mano —¡Déjame ver!

—No tengo nada —dijo sin aliento, y fue entonces cuando perdió el equilibrio —Perdón... —añadió con la voz hecha un hilo.

Se recostó contra la pared y Arthur se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había tratado de sostenerlo instintivamente y se pateó mentalmente por eso. Intentó ver una vez más y esta vez Alfred no tuvo aliento suficiente como para evitarlo. Arthur puso mala cara apenas vio la enorme fisura que tenía en el abrigo y lo que asumió que era sangre que lo rodeaba. Pensó en dejarlo ahí tirado y que se desangrara todo lo que quisiera, pero entonces recién sus palabras lo golpearon. Dijo que no era odio lo que sentía. Se moría por escucharlo explayarse al respecto. Sí, esa era una muy buena excusa para ayudar a la persona que tanto detestaba a pesar de todo lo que había hecho sin sentir que estaba siendo muy blando.

—Venga... Upa —dijo mientras se agachaba y pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro para levantarlo —¡Wow, pesas mucho!

—Estoy bien... Te lo juro —murmuró muy cerca. Arthur se estremeció al sentir el aire caliente en su oreja.

—Sí, claro...

Entonces Arthur se dio cuenta de que no tenía dónde llevarlo.

—Oye... uno de tus juguetes se metió en mi casa y...

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que ya se desactivó solo.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y lo guió a casa. Fue toda una travesía ir con tanta lentitud en una zona de guerra, pero finalmente llegaron al edificio. No había nadie abajo, así que se sintió con la libertad de subirlo por el ascensor. Sin embargo, estaba algo preocupado. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—Alfred...

—¡Que estoy bien, hombre! —dijo. Arthur se apresuró a ayudarlo a entrar a su apartamento.

Miró hacia adentro un poco asustado. El marco de la puerta de su habitación estaba roto pero, efectivamente, el robot estaba ahora inmóvil en el suelo. No se atrevió a entrar otra vez, pero pudo verlo desde afuera.

—Ven, siéntate y quítate eso —le dijo, pero apenas volteó otra vez lo vio en el sofá, tratando infructuosamente de quitar los botones con las manos temblorosas —. Mira, yo te ayudo...

Arthur se sentó muy cerca, más de lo que se hubiera permitido en el pasado. Era usualmente Alfred quien invadía su espacio personal. Comenzó a quitarle el abrigo y, una vez lo retiró, jadeó llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Yo te digo que estoy bien... —dijo pero luego él mismo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Arthur se preguntó cómo le ocurrió eso, y entonces recordó que él manejaba una de las máquinas, la que fue atravesada a la mitad. Pero aún quedaba la pregunta de cómo era que aún seguía vivo. Era una herida muy honda y se podía ver cómo la sangre salía a borbotones. El abrigo era negro, por lo que casi no se veía, pero la camisa estaba teñida de rojo hacia abajo. Eso explicaba por qué se sentía húmedo; no quería ni ver cómo estaba su propia camisa en el lugar en el que lo tocó.

—Sigue sin ser la gran cosa...

—¡Por poco te parte a la mitad, Alfred! ¿Cómo es que... como es que sigues hablándome?

—Pues... me estoy mareando. Y tengo mucho frío —Arthur negó con la cabeza asombrado —. Anda, solo basta con que detengas el sangrado. ¿Tienes alguna venda o un trapo o algo?

Ahí fue cuando Arthur comenzó a entender.

—Tú... ¿Seguro que estarás bien? —preguntó aún dubitativo.

—Solía pasarme mucho de pequeño —contestó con una sonrisa en los labios —. He tenido peores.

Arthur corrió a buscar el botiquín. Alfred también tenía poderes después de todo. Vaya, ahora hasta Alfred era más útil que él. Regresó apurado y temblaba quizás aún más que el otro. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo en el proceso.

—No sabía... —murmuró mientras se preparaba para el proceso. Sabía de primeros auxilios pero su mente ahora estaba en blanco.

—Yo tampoco hasta la vez que me disparé accidentalmente con la pistola de clavos —Arthur lo miró horrorizado y él soltó una risita —. Pero a la hora de la verdad no sirve de mucho.

—¡¿Cómo que no va a servir de mucho?!

—¡Ouch!

—¡Perdón! ¿Cómo que no va a servir de mucho? Me lo imagino: ¡poder regenerarse! No sería un problema pelear. Eres más resistente que tu enemigo.

—Nah. Sería mejor poder hacer todo lo que haces tú. Así sí podría impresionarte.

Arthur se quedó analizando la última frase en su mente y luego carraspeó.

—No... no sé de qué hablas. Sabía que había gente con esta habilidad pero no pensé que hubiera uno vivo... ¡Y estando tan cerca! Esto es increíble. ¿Sabes cómo sería si yo lo tuviera? Yo...

Alfred sonreía nervioso mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Podía verse que había recuperado algo de color en sus mejillas.

—¡Listo! —dijo Arthur —Creo...

En su opinión, el vendaje era un desastre; los primeros auxilios no eran lo suyo, al parecer. Sin embargo, a Alfred se le iluminó la cara.

—Increíble. Quién diría que eres más delicado que Matt —dijo, poniendo esa sonrisa una vez más. ¿Quién diría que ese ángel sería capaz de ser tan desgraciado?

Arthur se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, básicamente se habían estado haciendo cumplidos durante los últimos minutos, y pensó que sería mejor dejar de evadirlo y preguntar de una vez.

—¿Cómo que no es odio lo que sientes por mí? —Sintió que la pregunta había salido más tosca de lo que hubiera querido. Aún así fue suficiente para que Alfred se ruborizara un poco más y se aclarara la garganta.

—Es todo lo contrario —dijo finalmente. Arthur negó con la cabeza mientras el otro seguía hablando, aunque hablaba como si no tuviera suficiente oxígeno o fuera muy difícil escupir las palabras —. Estoy enamorado de ti, pero tengo algo de dificultad para expresarlo.

Arthur abrió los ojos más allá de lo que creía posible. Lo último que esperaba alguna vez de él era que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Se tapó la cara con las manos lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Dificultad no! ¿Por qué intentabas matarme entonces?

—¡De haber querido matarte lo hubiera logrado! —Alfred se inclinó un poco hacia adelante e inmediatamente se detuvo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Pero siguió —¿No notabas que nunca te hice daño a ti directamente, como sí hacían los que eran automáticos? Yo me metía contigo... Pero no era capaz de lastimarte. En realidad todo ese asunto de la compañía era una excusa para perseguirte. ¡En verdad el pleito en sí no me interesa en lo más mínimo!

Arthur se quedó congelado. Nunca lo había visto «confesarse» de esa forma.

—En el auditorio —murmuró Arthur.

—¡Fue un accidente!

¡Pero si podía jurar que se estaba riendo!

—¿Cuándo ponías en peligro a los demás en otras situaciones aparte?

—Daño colateral. Soy un torpe, no un desgraciado —Arthur se quiso reír ante el enunciado —. Nunca... calculo bien hasta dónde puedo llegar. Y vamos, como si fuera fácil dañar a Magical Strike.

Puede que no tuviera malas intenciones, pensó Arthur, pero estaba claro que no le importaban las secuelas de lo que hacía en lo más mínimo.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay de cuando estaba en la compañía? —mencionó.

—¿Cómo? —Alfred tomó un bolígrafo que estaba sobre uno de los cojines.

—No desaprovechabas ni una sola oportunidad para insultarme o acosarme en el trabajo.

—¡Pero es que tú tienes la piel muy fina! ¿Cómo es que un hombre adulto no es capaz de aguantar eso? Además, ya que tanto te lastima, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—¡¿Desde esa posición crees que...?! —Arthur se detuvo, pues sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas —¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir una cosa así? ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te lo dijera directamente?

—Claro. De haber sabido que eras tan delicado habría parado —Comenzó a mordisquearlo distraídamente.

Arthur no dijo nada. Se sentía dolido. No podía entender cómo podía pasar de ser un amor a ser un pedazo de mierda tan rápido. O, a lo mejor él tenía razón. Quizás era muy...

—Lo siento —murmuró Alfred muy cerca y luego le puso una mano en el hombro —. Ya te dije que expresarme no es lo mío. Y, por cierto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo sé que tú hacías lo mejor que podías y...

—Va a hacer falta más que una disculpa —dijo Arthur dándose la vuelta en el sillón otra vez, y se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca.

—¡¿Huh?! Bueno —Le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello —, te lo puedo compensar de alguna forma. Me pongo yo de rodillas o, si quieres, te levantas y te pones...

—¡No! —Arthur actuó un poco tarde pero al final lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Ay!

—¡Perdón! Pero... Por Dios, Al. Deja eso —Se cruzó de brazos tratando de mirar hacia otro lado —. Casi te doblo la edad. ¡Y sácate eso de la boca, no sabes dónde estuvo!

—Casi —respondió el otro sacándose el bolígrafo y limpiándolo en el pantalón, para luego ponerlo donde lo encontró —. Todavía faltaron un par de años.

—¡¿Te parece?!

—¡Vamos! —Alfred se puso más cómodo, sentándose en una de sus piernas en el sofá. Probablemente ya se sentía mejor —No vas a decirme que no te gustaría tener a un chico inocente a tu merced.

—Alfred. Tú no eres inocente. Y yo no soy un viejo pervertido. De hecho, pensándolo bien, a lo mejor me estás vacilando.

Alfred suspiró y pareció dispuesto a tomárselo seriamente otra vez.

—No te estoy vacilando. Te juro que no... no pensé en que tan lejos podía llegar para ti. ¡No me puse en tu lugar! —Esto último lo dijo con un gesto desesperado en las manos. Luego, se arrodilló de verdad —Pero voy a hacer lo posible para compensarlo. ¡Te voy a convencer de que no tenía malas intenciones y de que lo que te digo es verdad!

Arthur resopló, haciendo como que se burlaba o que no le importaba. Se dio cuenta de que Alfred no sabía donde poner las manos con tal de evitar tocarle las piernas, y que trataba de apoyarlas en el sofá o en el suelo. Al menos en eso era considerado.

—¿Y qué hay de la empre...?

—¡Bah! —Alfred lo interrumpió —Estoy harto de papá. Además, de todas formas ustedes tienen razón.

—Yo ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estábamos diciendo —Arthur suspiró y se quedaron en silencio por un rato tratando de disimular el hecho de que sentía la mirada del otro encima, hasta que se dio cuenta —Oh, no. Kiku.

—Ay. Eso. Tampoco quise destruir media ciudad —dijo imitando (mal) las reverencias que hacía el japonés —¡No estaban programados para eso!

—Sí, ya me lo contaste —Sin embargo, no le creía ni una sola palabra. Después de todo, si lo otro era verdad, podría ser que eso fuera solo para quedar bien —. Y, ¿cómo está al otro lado de la ciudad?

—No creo que hayan llegado hasta allá. No te preocupes, tu hijo va a estar bien.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó en sus manos, apoyando a su vez los codos sobre su regazo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el otro lo miraba nervioso sin saber qué hacer. Parecía que solo quería confortarlo, así que cuando Alfred se fue acercando, no le dijo nada, por muy estúpido que fuera. Finalmente, acabó poniéndole una mano en la espalda y sobando con delicadeza.

—Arthur... —murmuró Alfred.

—¡POLICÍA DE HAZARD, MANOS ARRIBA!

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —gritó Arthur.

No pudo contarlos, pero eran muchos uniformados, y parecían entrar por todas partes. Destruyeron todo lo que quedaba en pie y se los llevaron a ambos esposados. Fue así como, gracias al rastro de sangre que habían ido dejando, ambos terminaron en la estación de policía a las tres de la mañana, uno por destruir el vecindario, y el otro por ser cómplice.

* * *

Alfred estaba reclinado por completo en la silla y su expresión estaba dominada por la amargura. Estaba adolorido; los oficiales no eran muy delicados que digamos y él aún no se había recuperado. Arthur, en cambio, estaba un poco mejor pues había visto a Kiku entrar también hace poco. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero al menos estaba en una pieza.

Uno de los policías, el oficial Carriedo según su uniforme, se acercó y llamó su atención tosiendo disimuladamente. Miró primero a Alfred pero no le dijo nada. Prefirió comenzar con Arthur, como si temiera decirle algo al otro.

—Arthur Kirkland —dijo soplando un mechón de cabello y con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de toda la situación.

—¿S-sí? —contestó Arthur nervioso al escuchar su nombre. Sin embargo, el oficial ahora sí se dirigió hacia el otro.

—Um, Alfred... —vaciló un poco —Jones.

—Presente —dijo con la voz ronca y sin ganas.

—Tendremos que hacerles algunas preguntas —dijo, y Arthur sintió algo de alivio. Por fin, después de un buen rato, algo diferente pasaba. Ya incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¡Oye! —Fue lo único que dijo alguien más, pero el oficial se volteó inmediatamente, como si fuera un perro.

—Esperen un segundo —dijo, y se fue. El otro chico comenzó a decirle algo que podrían ser susurros, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que estaba enojado por la cantidad de gestos que hacía con las manos. Arthur se quería morir.

Se hizo bolita en la silla de espera, hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas esperando a que todo pasara.

—Oye, cari —murmuró Alfred —. Ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí.

Arthur levantó la cabeza como un resorte.

—¿Me llamaste «cari»?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Alfred mientras veía absorto la pantalla de lo que parecía ser un teléfono —Uf, ya se cargó completo.

—¿Venir a dónde?

—A cualquier lado. Escaparemos.

Arthur resopló incrédulo.

—Estás loco.

—¡Bueno! —Alfred suspiró y se levantó, poniéndose inmediatamente una mano en el abdomen —Ay. Supongo que me iré yo solo.

Los otros policías hicieron bien en entrar en pánico apenas de levantó. Bastó con que oprimiera un botón y, de repente, la pared entera había sido destruida, seguida de los gritos de los presentes. Kiku se había desmayado.

La nave con forma ovalada que flotaba ahora en medio de la estación era lo suficientemente pequeña como para entrar, y tenía dos asientos. Arthur se quedó encogido hacia atrás, en medio de los escombros, con una expresión horrorizada.

—Es una pena que no quieras venir, Artie —dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con grandes zancadas. Se subió y miró a Arthur antes de cerrar la cabina —. ¡Nos vemos el fin de semana!

Apenas se sentó le dio reversa en el aire. Así de estúpida era la cantidad de privilegios que tenía como para tener acceso a semejante tecnología. Se hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba paralizado de miedo. Cuando salió, él y otros oficiales se asomaron por el enorme agujero que tenía ahora la pared. Desapareció por un momento, pero luego vieron como la nave salió disparada hacia arriba y al otro lado, ahora sí perdiéndola de vista.

Arthur se echó para atrás y se quedó en silencio por un momento, estupefacto. Luego, mientras los demás en la estación se miraban entre sí y lo miraban a él, se agarró el cabello a cada lado de la cabeza, dispuesto a arrancárselo.

—¡Maldito! ¡Nunca cambias! —gritó hacia ningún lado, porque ya no lo podía oír —¡Nunca vas a cambiar!

FIN.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, solo quería decir de qué, aunque apesta desde lejos, este es por mucho mi fanfic favorito de los que he escrito. Gracias a MeliPKs, la única persona que dejó un comentario mientras estuvo en curso (aunque creo que no le va a gustar el final) xD


End file.
